Una rosa en flor
by hachikohina
Summary: Sasuke es un joven conde perfeccionista que ha trabajado muy duro en los diez últimos años en el mundo de las inversiones para hacer que su magnífica mansión sea próspera de nuevo.Ahora es el anfitrión de una fiesta en Konoha para cortejar a la joven visitante que contempla como posible novia.(despues de tanto tiempo una nueva historia, ojala les guste, cments para seguir cn ella)
1. Chapter 1

**Una Rosa en Flor**

**Resumen**

Sasuke es un joven conde perfeccionista que ha trabajado muy duro en los diez últimos años en el mundo de las inversiones para hacer que su magnífica mansión sea próspera de nuevo. Ahora es el anfitrión de una fiesta en Konoha para cortejar a la joven visitante que contempla como posible novia. Pero no cuenta con la presencia de Hinata, su compañera, su Némesis de sus años jóvenes, que ahora le vuelve loco.

**Capítulo uno**

_Konoha, 17 de junio de 1826_

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

Sasuke Uchiha, tercer conde de Strathyre, se había quedado estupefacto mirando fijamente a la esbelta silueta inclinada ante el taburete del piano de su salón. El inesperado choque lo había llenado de incredulidad y lo había hecho reaccionar quedándose congelado en el umbral. Un hombre con menos carácter la habría mirado con ojos desorbitados.

Hinata Hyuga, el recuerdo más amargo de su vida, la espina más insistente clavada persistentemente en su carne, levantó la cabeza, alzó la vista y se rió de él, con la misma sonrisa ligeramente ladeada con la que se había burlado de él durante décadas. Sus grandes ojos, de color perla centellearon.

—Buenos días, Sasuke. Había oído que habías llegado ya.

Su acento suave y melodioso se deslizó sobre él como una caricia ardiente bajo su piel. Su mirada se centró en la extensión de sus pechos ahora cremosos. Ante dicha visión, Sasuke se puso rígido por todas partes. La reacción era tanto por la sorpresa como por el descubrimiento de que Hinata estaba aquí, y era tan molesto como inoportuno. Su mandíbula se tensó. Sus dedos apretaron el picaporte y vaciló, luego frunció el ceño, entró en la estancia y cerró la puerta.

Y avanzó hacía su Némesis con pasos suaves.

Sosteniendo las partituras de la música que había estado clasificando, Hinata se enderezó cuando él se acercó —y se preguntó por qué diablos no podía respirar. Por qué sentía como si no se atreviera a poner sus ojos en la cara de Sasuke, y cruzar sus ojos con los de él. Era como si se atuvieran a una rígida etiqueta, y ella tenía que leer sus intenciones en sus helados ojos negros, que relucían con tanta frialdad como las aguas del lago que se divisaba desde las ventanas de la sala.

Ya no eran niños, pero ella sintió, definitivamente, que todavía jugaban a algún tipo de juego.

El entusiasmo hundió sus nervios; la anticipación tiraba de ellos tensándolos. La sala era grande y larga; su intensa mirada se fijó en la cara de Sasuke, tuvo bastante tiempo para apreciar los cambios que los doce años pasados habían causado. Era más grande, mucho más grande. Sus hombros eran más amplios; al menos cinco centímetros más alto. Y era duro —sobre todo—, desde su cara a los largos músculos de sus piernas. Parecía peligroso —_se sentía_ peligroso. Un aura de masculina agresividad le rodeaba, tangible en sus grandes pasos, en la tensión que palpitaba en ese momento.

Su espesa mata de pelo negro se posaba libertinamente a través de su frente, y la angulosidad áspera de su cara y su barbilla tercamente cuadrada —y la varonil arrogancia de sus ojos negros— eran las mismas, aunque mucho más agudas, más claramente definidas. Como si los años le hubieran quitado la blandura superficial y hubieran expuesto su corazón de puro granito.

Él se paró a medio metro de distancia. Sus cejas negras se fruncieron en un ceño

Obligada a alzar la vista, Hinata inclinó su cabeza y dejó que sus labios se curvaran, de nuevo.

Su ceño oscureció más.

—Repito. —Él mordía las palabras—. ¿Qué demonios hace usted aquí?

Hinata dejó que su sonrisa se profundizara y apareciera una sombra de risa es su voz.

—Estoy aquí para la fiesta de verano, por supuesto.

Sus ojos permanecieron fijos como bloqueados en los suyos; alivió un poco su ceño fruncido.

—Madre te invitó.

Esta no era una pregunta; sin embargo, ella contestó:

—Sí. Pero siempre la visito cada verano.

—¿Lo haces?

—Humm. —Bajó la vista y dejó caer la tapa del piano, luego revolvió las partituras de música, las unió y las apiló en el piano.

—Debo haberte pasado por alto.

Ella alzó la vista.

—No has estado aquí en los años pasados.

—He estado atendiendo unos negocios.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza y reprimió un impulso cobarde de correr al borde de las ventanas, poniendo algún espacio entre ellos. Nunca antes se había sentido asustada de Sasuke; esto que sentía ahora no podía ser miedo. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y le miró a los ojos.

—Algo he oído. Que estabas en la aldea de la Arena, resucitando la fortuna Uchiha.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—La fortuna Uchiha ha sido de verdad resucitada. —Su mirada se agudizó—. Y no he olvidado lo que hiciste hace doce años.

Hace doce años, cuando ellos se habían encontrado por última vez. Él tenía unos dolorosos e impresionantes veintitrés años, era el mejor partido al norte de la frontera. Incluso al sur de ella también. Ella no había sido capaz de resistirse. Media hora antes de que él se hubiera ido para vestirse para la partida de caza de su madre, ella se había deslizado en su cuarto y había cocido al vapor todos sus cuellos. Eso le había obligado a él a aparecer ligeramente menos perfecto. Impenitente de todos modos, Hinata sonrió abiertamente.

—Si te hubieras visto...

—No me lo recuerdes. —Sus ojos examinaron la cara de ella, luego volvió a sus ojos. Los de él se entrecerraron—. Ya tienes veintisiete años, ¿por qué no te has casado?

Hinata enfrentó directamente su mirada, y alzó las cejas con tranquilidad.

—No he encontrado aún a un hombre con el que deseara casarme, por supuesto. Pero tú tienes treinta y cinco años y tampoco te has casado, aunque eso está a punto de cambiar, según tengo entendido.

La exasperación coloreó su fruncido ceño. Sus labios se tensaron.

—Posiblemente. No lo he decidido aún.

—¿Pero la has invitado aquí con sus padres, verdad?

—Sí... no. Mamá los invitó.

—Siguiendo tus instrucciones. —Cuando no consiguió ninguna respuesta más allá de un apretamiento adicional de sus labios, Hinata se atrevió a sonreir. No estaba completamente segura que fuera bueno jugar a su viejo juego, pero las viejas bromas todavía parecían hacer su efecto. El cambio era imperceptible, pero todavía se tensaba en respuesta a su sonrisa

Había conocido a Sasuke literalmente durante toda su vida. Como la única hija de unos padres envejecidos y ricos, su infancia había estado llena de indulgencias y mimos, pero también llena de severas restricciones. Como la heredera de su padre, había sido instruida y vigilada; solo durante los veranos, durante las dichosas semanas que había pasado aquí, en Konoha, se le había permitido ser ella misma. Tal como era, despreocupada y cariñosa. Su madre era amiga íntima y prima de la madre de Hinata, Lady Mikoto Uchiha; junto con sus padres había pasado aquí todos los veranos de su infancia, en preciosa libertad. Después de la muerte de su madre hacía cinco años, había sido natural seguir las visitas, con o sin su padre; Lady Mikoto era una madre sustituta y un asilo amado del mundo que era, demasiado a menudo para el gusto de Hinata, gobernado por la sensibilidad.

Ella no tenía un hueso «sensible» en su cuerpo, un hecho del cual Sasuke podía dar testimonio. Ocho años mayor, había sido el único otro niño durante todos aquellos veranos; naturalmente, ella se había pegado a él. Al ser insensible —o, más exactamente, obstinada, voluntariosa y no intimidarse fácilmente, ella no había hecho caso de todas sus tentativas de apartarla de sus talones.

Había perseguido cada uno de sus pasos; estaba completamente segura que sabía más sobre Sasuke que nadie más que estuviera vivo.

Lo que significaba que, mejor que nadie, ella había sido consciente de adonde le conducía su obsesión, su deseo de ser el mejor, de funcionar de acuerdo con los estándares más altos, de conseguir ser el mejor en todas las cosas —el perfeccionismo que lo dirigía. Y, siendo irreverente como era, nunca había sido capaz de resistirse a embromarlo, pinchando y pinchando siempre que su obsesión sobrepasaba los límites de su mordaz sentido común.

Embromar a «Sasuke el perfecto» se había convertido primero un juego y luego en un hábito. A lo largo de los años ella había perfeccionado sus habilidades, dirigidas por un conocimiento que ningún otro había tenido de él; su capacidad de esquivar con éxito sus defensas era el recuerdo más fuerte que ahora tenían el uno del otro.

Lo que explicaba su ceño oscurecido y su cautela vigilante. Ella no podía explicar, sin embargo, la tensión que le atrapaba, la tensión que tensaba sus propios nervios, dificultando su respiración y haciendo que su piel hormigueara. Esto era completamente nuevo.

Él todavía estaba de pie ante ella, mirándola con el ceño fruncido. Ella alzó una ceja arrogante.

—Reconozco que tus años pasados han sido coronados por el éxito; por lo que he oído, tienes razón al sentirte completamente satisfecho.

Con un encogimiento ligero él lo minimizó —el esfuerzo al que sabía que había dedicado todas sus energías durante los diez últimos años.

—Las cosas encajaron bien. El futuro de Konoha está seguro ahora. Era lo que quería y es lo que conseguí

Hinata sonrió cariñosa y sinceramente.

—Deberías disfrutar de tu éxito. No hay muchas fincas en las Tierras Altas tan cómodamente aseguradas.

Al heredar tanto el título como las tierras, Sasuke había aceptado, cuando pocos de sus pares lo hacían, que el rugoso país del Argyll no proporcionaría más que una subsistencia. A su manera, conducido por su necesidad de la excelencia, había tomado el toro por los cuernos y se había sumergido en los negocios. Según los expertos, ahora era fabulosamente rico, con unos ingresos sólidos que se derivaban del comercio con las Indias y unos ahorros importantes obtenidos de una perspicaz especulación. Hinata no estaba para nada sorprendida. Al conocer como conocía su lealtad a su herencia y a las responsabilidades inherentes, sentía un orgullo sutil por sus logros. En un momento en que muchas zonas de las Tierras Altas sufrían, Konoha estaba seguro.

Por ello, ella estaba verdaderamente agradecida.

Sus ojos estaban todavía fijos en él, ignorando tercamente a la voz interior que clamaba ante el peligro, ella inclinó su cabeza y dejó un aire divertido iluminara sus ojos.

—¿Así que, ahora que Konoha está seguro, es el momento de conseguir una esposa?

Un músculo en su mandíbula se tensó; sus ojos se estrecharon.

Sasuke luchó por concentrarse en sus palabras, luchó por encontrar alguna broma para ponerla en su sitio o, todavía mejor, enviarla huyendo a su casa. Su mente tambaleante no podía suministrarle nada. Nunca antes había entendido lo que significaba estar «desconcertado», ahora lo sabía.

Y era Hinata quién lo había conseguido.

No estaba seguro si debería sentirse horrorizado ante este descubrimiento, o si, considerando su historia, debería haberlo esperado. Desde el instante en que, doblada sobre el piano, ella había alzado la vista hacía él, su mente había estado luchando. No era sorprendente, quizá, si se consideraba la vista que había tenido. Él dudó que muchos hombres pudieran pensar claramente cuando se enfrentaban a una vista así.

Hinata su pequeña espina, había crecido. Florecido. Del modo más asombroso.

Desde que había soltado el picaporte había mantenido sus ojos pegados a los de ella. No había ayudado. Era agudamente consciente de las suaves curvas de sus senos, cálidos montículos de marfil mostrados atractivamente mostrados por el escote a la caja de su vestido de mañana. De una muselina suave de un verde pálido, adornada con ramitas con diminutas hojas doradas, el vestido se agarraba a unas caderas proporcionadas y a unas piernas largas y esbeltas. Requirió un verdadero esfuerzo no dejar caer la mirada y comprobar lo largas que eran esas piernas; su mente obstinada le recordó con insistencia que Hinata siempre había sido alta.

Había sido larguirucha. Torpe. Un patito feo flacucho, con unos ojos perlas enormes y suaves, demasiado grandes para su cara, labios también demasiado anchos para ella, pelo salvaje que se parecía por lo general al nido de un pájaro, rectas cejas marrones demasiado severas para una mujer y una nariz demasiado respingona atrevida para ser bella. Y una lengua afilada que lo había aguijoneado demasiado a menudo.

Manteniendo su expresión inalterable, Sasuke maldijo internamente. ¿Quién habría imaginado que todas esas partes extrañamente dispares, con los años se unirían para formar la visión que tenía ante él? Sus ojos eran los de antes, pero ahora encajaban en su rostro, los vehículos perfectos para su mirada siempre directa. Sus cejas todavía eran rectas, intransigentes, pero ahora su rigidez estaba suavizada por su pelo, tan abundante y rico en color que hacía que cualquier hombre con sangre en sus venas anhelara hundir sus manos en él. Ella lo llevaba en una trenza poco ajustada y enroscada; se preguntó cuan largo era.

Y a pesar de la insistencia de su sentido común, que le decía que se alejara para poner más distancia entre ellos y así ya no detectaría su perfume, una mezcla sutil de violetas y rosas, si retrocedía un poco más dudaba poder evitar el impulso de dejar a sus ojos deleitarse con su figura, que ya no era flacucha en lo más mínimo. Cada curva era plena y madura fascinación. Y esas piernas, su imaginación ya se estaba desmadrando, pero tenía la ligera sensación de que la realidad podría ser aún más interesante.

Incluso más excitante.

Lo cual era lo último que necesitaba; como estaban las cosas, ya estaba dolorido.

Aún así, permanecer tan cerca de ella, al alcance de la mano, no era la cura. Sus labios, a pesar de su burlona sonrisa ladeada, eran la tentación encarnada. Ya no eran excesivamente grandes, eran generosos, no solo femeninos, sino propios de una mujer, sus curvas llenas prometían toda clase de placeres sensuales. Y en cuanto a la luz burlona y provocativa de sus ojos... un impulso ardiente lo absorbió, obligándolo a levantar su mano, enmarcar su rostro y besarla, probarla...

Y ese camino lo llevaría a la locura. Esta era Hinata, la espina en su carne.

Sus palabras finalmente penetraron la niebla de lujuria que envolvía su mente; Sasuke gimió interiormente. Nada había cambiado.

Él estaba sumamente incómodo, y aumentaba con cada segundo que pasaba.

Lo que significaba que estaba en problemas. Serios problemas.

Él había vuelto a Konoha en compañía de su pretendida, solo para encontrar...

—Maldición. ¿Por qué no estás casada? —Y a salvo fuera de su alcance, el problema de algún otro hombre, no suyo—. ¿Dónde, por Dios bendito, has pasado estos años, en un convento?

Como era de esperar, ella sonrió con satisfacción, una pequeña curva en sus labios que podría poner a un hombre de rodillas, y suavemente se deslizó por delante de él.

—Oh, he estado lo bastante ocupada en ese campo, pero no hubo nadie que me interesara.

Sasuke sofocó un resoplido; podía imaginarlo. Hinata era una heredera; sus pretendientes tenían que ser una legión. Él giró para mirarla cuando ella se detuvo ante las ventanas. Oh, sí, sus piernas eran largas... largas, largas, largas... Él tragó saliva. Y frunció el ceño.

—Tu padre es demasiado clemente. Debería haberte casado hace años.

Ella se encogió de hombros ligeramente.

—He pasado las nueve últimas temporadas en Edimburgo y Glasgow. Difícilmente es mi culpa si los caballeros no han estado a la altura.

Girando su cabeza a medias, ella echó un vistazo ladino en su dirección; comenzó en sus botas y viajó lenta, muy lentamente, hacia arriba... para cuando alcanzó su rostro, Sasuke tuvo ganas de estrangularla claro después de que la violara.

Repentinamente él se alejó, rezando fervorosamente para que ella no hubiera notado su reacción, desafortunadamente visible dado que estaba vestido con pantalones de montar muy ceñidos. Listo a saludar su pretendida.

—Voy a ver a mamá. —Echando un vistazo hacia atrás y notó que las cejas de Hinata se alzaban mucho—. ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás?

Ella lo consideró; él rezó con mucha más fuerza. Entonces se encogió de hombros.

—No lo hemos decidido. Al menos hasta el día de San Juan.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—¿Tu padre está aquí?

Ella vaciló, luego inclinó la cabeza.

Sasuke saludó con la cabeza bruscamente y caminó a zancadas hacia la puerta.

—Te veré luego.

Él preferiría no verla nunca más, pero sabía que eso era improbable.

En lo que se refería a Hinata, el destino nunca había sido amable.

—¡Maldición, Mamá! ¿Por qué tuviste que invitar a Hinata?

Sasuke cerró la puerta del vestidor de su madre con fuerza innecesaria.

Lady Mikoto, sentada frente a su tocador dando color a sus mejillas, parpadeó mirándolo por el espejo.

—¡Realmente, querido! Qué pregunta tan peculiar. Los Hyuga siempre han venido de visita en verano; tú lo sabes.

Ella volvió su atención a sus mejillas, impasible ante la imagen de su único descendiente caminando a su espalda de un lado a otro como un leopardo enjaulado. Después de un momento, ella murmuró:

—Además, pensé que querías aquí un número considerable de familiares y amigos, para que la llegada de la señorita Haruno y sus padres no pareciera demasiado especial.

—Soy perfectamente consciente de que te di carta blanca. Solo que no esperaba encontrar a Hinata adornando el salón. —Inclinada sobre el taburete del piano.

Lady Mikoto suspiró afectuosamente.

—La querida muchacha se ofreció clasificar las partituras de música. Estaban en un tremendo desorden.

—Lo ha hecho —dijo bruscamente Sasuke. Y destrozó su complacencia, y mandó sus planes al diablo.

—Realmente no puedo ver —siguió Lady Mikoto, pasando el labial por sus labios— por qué estas tan agitado por la presencia de Hinata.

Sasuke pronunció una plegaria silenciosa dando gracias por las pequeñas mercedes. Se perdió la ojeada perspicaz que le dedicó su madre.

—Además —continuó ella—, en estas circunstancias, quería conocer al señor Uzumaki.

—¿Uzumaki?—Frunciendo el ceño Naruto se detuvo—. ¿Quién es?

Lady Mikoto abrió ampliamente sus ojos.

—Pues el caballero que Hinata está considerando para casarse. ¿No te lo dijo?

Sasuke sintió que su rostro se volvía inexpresivo y sus emociones desaparecían, como si hubieran caído al vacío. Entonces recordó las palabras de Hinata con respecto al matrimonio. Él miró con dureza a su madre.

—¿Ella está considerando aceptarlo?

—En efecto. —Lady Mikoto asintió con la cabeza—. Sería una tonta si no lo hiciera, y Hinata nunca fue tonta.

—¡Humph! —Sasuke reanudó su caminata. Después de un largo rato, preguntó—: ¿Y quién es este Uzumaki?

—El señor Naruto Uzumaki, hijo de Minato Namikaze, que es el primo hermano del duque de Perth. El señor Namikaze padre es el único heredero del duque, lo que significa que con el tiempo, Naruto heredará el ducado. Así que Hinata tiene una importante decisión que tomar. No todos los días se le ofrece a una muchacha un ducado con riqueza y propiedades intactas. Según tengo entendido, a Naruto le va muy bien.

—Hmm.

Con su mirada fija en la alfombra, Sasuke siguió caminando.

Lady Mikoto dejó su cepillo y miró detenidamente su rostro en el espejo.

—No tienes que preocuparte de que te pidan opinión sobre el señor Uzumaki. Hinata es completamente capaz de decidirse sola.

—Dado que tiene veintisiete años y todavía está soltera, estoy sorprendido que no pienses que necesita un empujón. —Sasuke echó un vistazo a su madre.

Ella se giró en su taburete y encontró su mirada tranquilamente.

—Tonterías, querido. Hinata puede tener veintisiete años, pero difícilmente es una solterona. Ni tampoco, si leí los signos correctamente, es probable que lo sea por mucho tiempo.

Un puño estrujó su corazón. Sasuke se dijo a sí mismo que era anticipación, la anticipación de que Hinata pronto sería la espina de alguien más.

—Ya hemos hablado suficiente de Hinata. —Lady Mikoto sonrió—. La señorita que estás considerando convertir en tu condesa llegará en cualquier momento. En eso deberías estar concentrándote.

Era en eso en lo que se estaba concentrando, en la llegada de la señorita Sakura Haruno y todos los desastres que podrían seguirse. Que muy probablemente seguirían ahora que Hinata estaba aquí —dado que Hinata era como era. Ella podría finalmente tener éxito en volverlo demente; ese siempre había parecido su objetivo principal en la vida.

Con los dientes apretados, Sasuke caminó a zancadas hasta la ventana y apartó la cortina de encaje. Y vislumbró un destello de luz reflejada. Un segundo más tarde, vio un pesado carruaje de viaje rodear el extremo más lejano del lago.

—Ya están aquí.

Dijo las palabras como si estuviera prediciendo su perdición; su madre se volvió tranquilamente hacia su espejo.

Sasuke vio al carruaje acercarse más y descartó los planes salvajes que había estado formulando para librarse de Hinata y su inquietante presencia. El destino no le había dejado tiempo ni espacio para maniobrar. Iba a tener que saludar a su pretendida y decidir si ella era, en efecto, la mujer que quería por esposa. Con Hinata Hyuga, diez veces más molesta de lo que jamás había sido, observándolo. Y con regocijo, no tenía dudas.

No tenía absolutamente ninguna idea de lo que había hecho para merecer tal destino.

Para cuando el carruaje se detuvo con una sacudida frente a los escalones de la entrada, Sasuke estaba en el pórtico delantero. Bajó los escalones de mármol y recibió al señor Haruno cuando este descendió.

Un caballero bajo y corpulento, Charles Haruno estrechó su mano y su expresión se alivió perceptiblemente cuando asimiló la magnificencia de la mansión Uchiha. Enmascarando su cinismo, Sasuke lo saludó cortésmente, luego dio a la señora Haruno su brazo para ayudarla a bajar del carro.

Era una dama de edad vestida a la última moda, y alzó la vista antes de que sus pies tocaran el mármol; su expresión era aún más transparente que la de su marido. Después de una rápida exploración de la gran fachada, le sonrió abiertamente a Sasuke.

—Afirmo sinceramente, mi señor, que su hogar es la casa más imponente que jamás haya visto.

—Muy amable de su parte el decirlo. —Sasuke la pasó suavemente a su marido y giró para dar su brazo a la visión que después llenó la entrada del carruaje.

Una princesa en azul claro, la señorita Sakura Haruno era la personificación de la perfección femenina. Era delgada y esbelta, con el pelo liso y de un rosado hermoso, atado con esmero en un rodete a la moda. De altura media, era clásicamente hermosa, con rasgos regulares y absolutamente simétricos en un rostro ovalado. Su tez era de un alabastro intachable, sus ojos de un verde maravilloso.

Miró a Sasuke a los ojos y sonrió dulce y recatadamente. Tras poner su mano en la de él, lo permitió ayudarla a descender. Luego miró la casa. Su inspección tomó mucho más tiempo que la de sus padres; Sasuke no pudo evitar preguntarse si estaba contando las ventanas.

Luego le sonrió.

—Vaya, es tan grande, no había imaginado que... —Un gesto elegante completó el res to de su oración.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa y le ofreció su brazo.

—Mi madre está esperando en el salón.

Y así era, con al menos la mitad de la compañía que había reunido para celebrar las tertulias de San Juan.

—Estoy tan contenta de que pudieran unirse a nosotros —informó Lady Mikoto a los Haruno. Le sonrió graciosamente a Sakura—. Después de todo lo que Sasuke me ha contado, he estado realmente ansiosa por conocerlos. Realmente espero que disfruten de su estancia aquí. Tendremos un baile en vísperas de San Juan, es una celebración muy importante en esta zona.

Sasuke escuchaba mientras su madre seguía parloteando, agradecido por que se abstuviera de describir los detalles de las tertulias locales de San Juan. Bailar alrededor de la hoguera en vísperas de San Juan era una actividad tradicional para toda la gente joven, y si, mientras el fuego se extinguía, algunos se escabullían en las sombras, bueno... así era la vida. Se esperaba que, en agosto y septiembre, hubiera una erupción de bodas inesperadas, y así también era la vida. La vida en las Tierras Altas, descarada, alegre y simple.

San Juan era la época para emparejarse, la época en que las bodas se arreglaban por los criterios más simples.

Sin embargo, no era así como se arreglaría su boda; el hecho de que fuera San Juan era simplemente una coincidencia.

Su madre presentó a los Haruno a una variedad de parientes y amigos de la familia. Sasuke escuchaba a medias hasta que llegó a Hinata. Concentrándose repentinamente, vio a Hinata sonreír, segura y confiada, a Sakura.

—Un placer inesperado, señorita Haruno. —La sonrisa de Hinata se profundizó cuando liberó los dedos de Sakura—. Aunque quizá pueda llamarla Sakura, y usted puede llamarme Hinata, dado que parece que somos las únicas solteras presentes.

Su mirada se elevó hasta el rostro de Sasuke; solo él vio la luz burla y sonriente de sus ojos. Liberando repentinamente su mirada, escudriñó la habitación y oyó, a su lado, la respuesta de Sakura.

—En efecto, sí. Estaría muy agradecida por su compañía, señorita... quiero decir, Hinata.

Atontado por la revelación de que su madre, que ciertamente tenía más conocimiento, había olvidado invitar a alguno de sus parientes más jóvenes para que proporcionase compañía que lo vigilara a él y a Sakura, Sasuke miró hacia abajo a tiempo de ver que Sakura sonreía dulcemente a Hinata.

—Supongo que conoces bastante bien la casa. Te buscaré para que me ayudes a encontrar mi camino, si no te molesta.

Hinata sonrió.

—De hecho...

—Sakura... —intervino Sasuke.

—¿Hinata?

Esto último hizo que todos se dieran la vuelta cuando un delgado caballero de aproximadamente treinta años se unía a ellos. Era suavemente elegante, con el pelo rubio ondulado, una boca suave, y labios tentadores, y una expresión tranquila.

Hinata volvió su sonrisa hacia él.

—Naruto. —Ella le dejó tomar su mano y colocarla en su manga—. Permíteme presentarte a Uchiha. —Ella buscó y encontró los ojos de Sasuke—. El señor Naruto Uzumaki.

Obligado a asentir cortésmente con la cabeza y sacudir la mano de Naruto, Sasuke venció el impulso de echarlo. Tenía bastantes distracciones que manejar sin la irritación adicional de ver a Naruto Uzumaki acercarse a Hinata, como si tuviera algún derecho reconocido sobre ella.

Consciente de que en la presente compañía no podía fruncir el ceño —no a Hinata o Naruto— se obligó a estar de pie silenciosamente mientras Sakura y Hinata Naruto contribuía a la extraña observación; por su parte, Sasuke no dijo nada en absoluto. Mientras una parte de su mente habría amado comandar la conversación y sacar a Sakura de la órbita de Hinata, otra parte de su mente —la parte dominante de su mente— estaba absorta en otro descubrimiento.

Era imposible valorar a Sakura con Hinata parada a su lado, porque si Hinata estaba a menos de cinco metros de él, su atención se desviaba a ella.

Sakura, a sus diecinueve años, siendo una perfecta princesa como era, no tenía la menor posibilidad contra el atractivo que Hinata exudaba, la sensualidad terrenal de una mujer madura, compuesta, en su caso, por una legión de recuerdos, por su infancia compartida —y una profunda remembranza en su alma del timbre de su voz.

Siempre había tenido aquella ronquera, suave y profunda, como la caricia de un amante. La edad había perfeccionado la canción de la sirena; los años habían aumentado su propia sensibilidad.

De modo que estaba allí de pie, en silencio y escuchando su voz, el acento melodioso que, de repente comprendió, era el sonido de casa para él.

Su mayordomo, Falthorpe, lo rescató de la confusión total anunciando que el almuerzo estaba servido.

El almuerzo, con Hinata y Naruto al otro extremo de la mesa, permitió que Sasuke se reenfocara en el asunto que tenía entre manos: Sakura Haruno. Dado que ella y sus padres estaban claramente encantados con la casa, él tomó la oportunidad y se ofreció a llevarlos en un paseo para conocerla; salieron inmediatamente del cuarto de almuerzo.

Él organizó un paseo larguísimo. Mientras volvían por el ala del este, la señora Edmonton comentó:

—Qué monstruoso montón de piedras, debe ser difícil mantenerlo caliente en invierno.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros ligeramente.

—Hay chimeneas en cada uno de los cuartos.

—De cualquier manera, madre —Sakura dirigió una sonrisa en su madre—, no es como si Sasuke pasara la mayor parte del invierno aquí. Después de todo está la Temporada y todos los negocios que debe atender desde Londres.

Ella giró su expresión brillante y algo impaciente hacia Sasuke; él respondió con una sonrisa tranquila y evasiva.

Y se preguntó si debería explicar que, al contrario de las expectativas de Sakura, ahora que había asegurado el futuro de la mansión Uchiha en Konoha, esperaba pasar todos sus días —no solo el invierno— dentro de los brazos del estrecho valle que contenía su casa.

Pasaron por una ventana grande y él echó un vistazo hacia el exterior y vio el lago, azul y azotado por viento bajo el amplio cielo, vio la alta peña rodear la fértil llanura separada por la cinta estrecha del río que tanto alimentaba como drenaba el lago. En el centro del lago yacía una isla sobre la cual los restos de un castillo rodeado de torreones, el primer hogar de los Uchiha en este lugar, se erguía rodeado por los tonos verdes del abedul y la avellana.

Sus antepasados habían vivido en este valle durante generaciones; él viviría aquí, también. Con su esposa, y la familia que formarían.

La vista quedó atrás cuando siguieron adelante; Sasuke echó un vistazo a Sakura, sus ojos que se ampliaban cuando veía las viejas tapicerías, las cortinas aterciopeladas, los retratos de los Uchiha, fallecidos hacía mucho tiempo. Él la había elegido porque ella era perfecta de rostro, perfecta de figura, perfecta en conducta, en sus conexiones sociales, sus antepasados, en su capacidad de ser la esposa perfecta. Él la había elegido en Londres, y ella había sido perfecta allí.

¿Pero aquí?

Mirando hacia delante, se recordó que no había dicho nada, no había hecho ninguna promesa, no tenía ningún compromiso. Las parejas como los Haruno, bien relacionados pero no ricos, sabían como eran las cosas: cuando la visita terminaba, si él no hacía ninguna oferta, ellos se encogerían de hombros y avanzarían hacia el siguiente candidato probable.

No habría ningún drama; él sabía más allá de la duda que no había ningún sentimiento implicado, no de su parte o de Sakura. Cuando la había elegido, había contado con esto en su favor, que sus sentimientos nunca irían más allá del mero afecto, de modo que ella no interferiría demasiado profundamente en su vida.

Mirando hacia delante, suspiró interiormente. Había aprendido durante sus años de comercio a tratar con los errores de manera decisiva, reconocerlos rápidamente, admitirlos y seguir adelante. Alcanzaron la parte superior de la escalera; con expresión impasible, él comenzó a bajar.

—Todos los cuartos de recepción y el salón de baile está en la planta baja.

Él les mostró el comedor formal, luego los llevó en un recorrido a la bien abastecida biblioteca. Saliendo por una de las puertas laterales, les mostró el camino hacia abajo por un pasillo secundario. Y oyó una risa que provenía de la puerta al final.

La risa de Hinata, caliente, contagiosa —la reconoció al instante. Fue seguido inmediatamente por el estruendo de una voz masculina.

Sasuke giró a la izquierda y condujo a los confiados Haruno al invernadero.

—¡Oh! —Sakura aplaudió la vista de los helechos, palmas y flores exóticas arregladas con mucha maña en el cuarto—. Esto es simplemente perfecto. ¡Qué hermoso!

Jugando mentalmente con las posibilidades de que Hinata estuviera en el cuarto de billar, Sasuke no sonrió.

—No puedo llevarme crédito alguno, me temo esta área es el dominio de mi madre.

—Debo recordar alabar a su señoría. —Lady Haruno recorrió el amplio cuarto, admirando la vista. Sakura la siguió con mayor lentitud.

Sasuke se giró hacia el señor Haruno.

—Si usted no se opone, les dejaré aquí. Hay un asunto del que tengo que ocuparme.

El señor Haruno sonrió.

—Por supuesto, milord. Ha sido muy gentil en cedernos su tiempo.

—No hay de qué. —Sasuke inclinó la cabeza—. La comida estará a las siete.

Su «negocio» lo atrapó justamente en el cuarto de billar. Abrió la puerta —y contempló una vista similar a la que lo había detenido en su camino ese día más temprano. Esta vez, Hinata estaba inclinaba sobre la mesa de billar, su risa derramándose de sus ojos brillantes, sus pechos de marfil también a punto de derramarse del escote de su vestido. Naruto Uzumaki estaba al lado de ella, sus manos abrigadas sobre el taco que Hinata estaba sosteniendo.

Era tal como Sasuke había esperado. Lo que no había previsto era que Hinata estuviera enseñando a Naruto, no de la otra manera.

La sonrisa de Hinata, como era de esperar, se ensanchó al verlo; para su alivio, ella se enderezó.

—Sasuke, perfecto. Eres exactamente el hombre que necesitamos.

Con una onda imperiosa, ella gesticuló hacia él. Tardíamente cauteloso, Sasuke obedeció. Si Naruto no hubiera estado allí, él habría estado tentado de retirarse; había aprendido a desconfiar de esa particular mirada en los ojos de Hinata.

—Naruto no puede jugar, y me siento incapacitada para darle una demostración, es zurdo. —Mientras hablaba, Hinata cruzaba hacia el estante que contenía los tacos y sacaba otro. Entonces se dio la vuelta y, con la cabeza ladeada, consideró a Sasuke—. Si tú y yo jugamos un partido de exposición, Naruto podrá ver como se hace.

Entonces sus ojos centellearon.

—¿Te sumas?

La mandíbula de Sasuke se tensó; cruzó el cuarto hacia ella antes de haber tenido tiempo para pensar. Luego pensó —y no hizo ninguna diferencia; era incapaz de alejarse de su desafío.

Él pasó por su lado; mirándola, tomó el taco de su mano.

—¿De qué forma?

Ella sonrió, y sus hoyuelos guiñaron.

—Simplemente la habitual.

Procedieron a jugar; él sabía que ella jugaba bien —le había enseñado él mismo, un día hacía mucho, cuando ella no lo había conducido a otra distracción antes. Ahora... él miró desde más allá de la mesa mientras ella suspiraba a lo largo de su taco, y trató de acordarse de respirar.

Ella golpeó dos bolas, luego rodeó la mesa; conteniendo un rápido aliento, Sasuke se quedó donde estaba, inclinado sobre su taco. Solo para ser amenazado por una vista igualmente hipnotizadora: la de los maduros hemisferios del delicioso trasero de Rose, que se perfilaban bajo su delgado vestido mientras se inclinaba sobre la mesa. Su boca se secó como un desierto.

Hinata perdió y maldijo ligeramente; forzando sus ojos hacia las bolas, Sasuke se acercó a la mesa para tomar su apoyó una cadera en la mesa al lado de él. Sasuke se inclinó hacia abajo. Apretó sus dientes y se concentró en la bola —e intentó bloquear su perfume, y el olor más sutil que era de ella y solo de ella. Contuvo con fuerza el aliento; su olor envolvía su cerebro.

Su tripa se apretó; su mano tembló.

Perdió el tiro.

Hinata levantó las cejas.

—Hmm. —Le lanzó a Sasuke una provocativa mirada—. No debes haber estado practicando en Londres.

Ella rodeó la mesa y seleccionó una bola; cuando se inclinó sobre el taco, en el borde de su visión, vio a Sasuke tensarse. Frunciendo interiormente el ceño, ella vio lo que ocurría, entonces se preguntó por su respuesta. Ella no lo estaba molestando ahora mismo, entonces, ¿por qué se tensaba él?

Para el momento en que había metido tres bolas más, ya había pensado suficiente en ello —pero todavía no tenía sentido. Sasuke tenía treinta y cinco años; ella estaba completamente segura de que había visto más de un par de pechos femeninos en su tiempo, todos bastante más desnudos que el suyo. Ella tenía muchas más posibilidades de reclamar ser una monja que él de ser un monje. Entonces, la conclusión era inevitable.

Interesantemente, Naruto, siendo que miraba ávidamente, no mostraba ningún signo de la misma susceptibilidad.

Y cuando ella falló y Sasuke tomó su lugar en la mesa otra vez, cada uno de sus músculos se tensó cuando ella se colocó a su lado, bien cerca.

El descubrimiento era curioso y completamente fascinante.

Ella lo molestaba notablemente.

A Hinata le habían dicho a menudo que la curiosidad era su mayor pecado. Tal observación nunca la había detenido antes; no iba a detenerla ahora. Pero la magnitud de la fiesta, y consiguiente longitud de la mesa de comedor, la obligaba a retener su pecado hasta que los señores se unieran a las señoras en el salón después de concluir su ritual del oporto.

Su cruel intención —sondear la repentina y asombrosa susceptibilidad de Sasuke— fue, para su sorpresa, ayudada e instigada por Sakura Haruno. La muchacha —Hinata no podía pensar en ella de otra manera, parecía tan joven— unió fuerzas con ella tan pronto como los señores aparecieron, y la condujeron directamente hacia Sasuke, que había entrado amablemente al lado de Naruto.

Sakura sonrió dulcemente mientras derrotaban a su víctima; la sonrisa de Hinata contenía una promesa diferente.

—Pensé que debíamos planear lo que haremos mañana —sugirió Sakura inocentemente.

Sasuke la miró, su expresión era ilegible, luego echó un vistazo a las todavía descubiertas ventanas, a través de las cuales el lago con su telón de fondo de picos peñascosos era visible.

—Hay niebla bajando; probablemente traerá humedad, llovizna si es que no lluvia, al menos la mayor parte de la mañana. No es el mejor tiempo para la equitación.

—Oh. —Sakura siguió su mirada fija—. Pero yo no había querido decir... —Girándose, sonrió a Sasuke—. Debo confesar, no monto demasiado bien, de modo que debe pensar en arreglar una partida de equitación solo para mí. Y el paisaje por aquí es un poco triste, las montañas parecen cerrarse encima de uno, ¿no lo cree?, por lo que pensé que quizá podríamos jugar a charadas o tener una mañana musical, cantando canciones.

Ella alzó la vista hacia el rostro de Sasuke, su expresión dulcemente impaciente. Hinata se mordió la lengua, se tragó la risa y con igual impaciencia fijó su mirada en Sasuke —y esperó, reteniendo el aliento, su reacción.

Sus labios se apretaron, su rostro se endureció, pero su voz permaneció incluso cortés.

—Temo que llegué anoche tarde y tengo negocios urgentes que debo atender por la mañana. Tendrás que excusarme. —Su mirada se dirigió a Hinata y Naruto—, pero sin duda los demás estarán felices de unirse a ti.

Hinata no pensaba dejarle escapar.

—Realmente —ronroneó, atrapando la mirada de Sasuke y sonriendo a sabiendas—, creo que Lady Mikoto tiene la intención de exhortarnos a que haya música aquí y ahora.

Las palabras demostraron ser proféticas. Todos lanzaron una mirada a Lady Mikoto; ella los miró e hizo una imperiosa señal con la mano. La señora Haruno se sentó al lado de ella en el canapé.

—Sakura, querida, su madre me ha estado contando cuán maravillosamente toca el piano; ciertamente disfruto de un aria bien ejecutada. Realmente debo suplicarle que nos entretenga, solo unas pocas piezas para amenizar la noche.

—Oh. Bueno... —Sakura se sonrojó y se excusó con gracia.

Apremiado por una mirada de su madre, Sasuke se añadió cortésmente sus ruegos.

—El grupo se sentiría honrado. —Él le ofreció su brazo—. Ven, abriré el piano.

Sakura lo obsequió con una mirada demasiado dulce; con expresión impasible, Sasuke la condujo al piano, situado entre dos largas ventanas que daban a la terraza. La condujo a su asiento; Naruto abrió el piano mientras Hinata entregaba a Sakura las hojas de música apiladas. El resto del grupo se reunió alrededor con impaciencia, cambiando sillas y canapés para conseguir una mejor vista. Después de revisar la música, Sakura eligió dos piezas; Hinata apiló de nuevo el resto encima del piano, luego se unió a Naruto y Sasuke a un lado de la sala.

Frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, Sakura cambió el taburete, reorganizó la música, luego cambió el taburete otra vez. Finalmente, puso sus manos sobre las teclas.

Y tocó.

Como era de esperar, perfectamente.

Después de tres minutos, dos de las tías de Sasuke reanudaron su conversación, susurrando suavemente. Al lado de Hinata, Naruto cambió su peso, una vez, dos veces; luego se enderezó y, con un murmurado «Discúlpenme», se retiró para estudiar un gabinete lleno de miniaturas de Dresden.

Hinata, con tanta debilidad por la buena música como Lady Mikoto, se obligó a concentrarse; aun así se encontró con su mente divagando. La ejecución de Sakura era técnicamente impecable, pero emocionalmente estéril. Cada nota era tocada correctamente, pero no había corazón, ni alma ni sentimiento que hiciera vivir la música.

Rindiéndose a lo inevitable, Hinata dejó de tratar de escuchar y dejó que las notas pasaran sin notarlas; miró la concurrencia, la mayoría distraída, luego miró a Sasuke al lado de ella.

A tiempo para verlo sofocar un bostezo.

Ella sofocó una sonrisa y se inclinó acercándose.

—En serio, no vas a casarte con ella, ¿verdad?

Él bajó la mirada hacia ella, luego contestó entre los dientes apretados:

—Ocúpate de tus propios asuntos.

Hinata dejó aparecer su sonrisa; la expresión de él se volvió más dura. Ella alejó la mirada, del otro lado del cuarto la primera pieza de Sakura alcanzaba su penúltimo crescendo. Deliberadamente, Hinata se apoyó ligeramente contra Sasuke, dejando que sus cuerpos se rozaran ligeramente cuando ella se estiró por delante de él, rozándolo al pasar, en su camino al asiento de Lady Mikoto.

Ella oyó el veloz siseo al retener su respiración, sintió la repentina y brutalmente poderosa tensión de sus músculos.

Con los labios ligeramente curvados, Hinata se dirigió directamente a la seguridad de la presencia de su madre; alcanzando el asiento, saludó con la cabeza a Lady Mikoto, luego giró y miró inocentemente el salón, rehusando aplicadamente dejar que sus ojos miraran a Sasuke, todavía parado, rígido, contra la pared.

Por el rabillo del ojo, podía ver que sus manos estaban apretadas en un puño, que su mirada la había seguido; permanecía fija, intensa, sobre ella. Sospechaba que estaba imaginándose estrangulándola, cerrando sus dedos largos y fuertes sobre su cuello y estrujándolo, su habitual respuesta a sus bromas.

Para su enorme sorpresa, él se enderezó; relajando sus puños, se acercó lentamente hacia ella.

Hinata reprimió un ceño; cuando ella lo provocaba, Sasuke por lo general la evitaba. Él corría; ella lo perseguía, así es como siempre había sido.

No esta vez.

Mientras Sakura concluía su primera pieza, Sasuke llegó y se paró directamente detrás de ella, ligeramente a un lado. Atrapándola entre el respaldo del sillón y él. Su lento paseo había parecido despreocupado, aún así Hinata podía sentir su tensión, la controlada y acerada energía detrás de cada movimiento.

Sakura sostuvo los últimos acordes, luego levantó sus dedos de las teclas. Todos aplaudieron cortésmente; Hinata aplaudió distraídamente. Sasuke aplaudió lenta, suave, deliberadamente, directamente detrás de su hombro derecho, ella tuvo la marcada impresión que él estaba aplaudiendo su actuación, no la de Sakura.

Después de honrar a la concurrencia con una sonrisa apropiadamente recatada, Sakura miró a su madre, después a Lady Mikoto y luego a Hinata y Sasuke. Hinata dibujó una sonrisa alentadora; sabía sin mirar que Sasuke estaba mirando a Sakura, virtualmente sobre su propia cabeza. Sakura sonrió y se volvió al piano, y comenzó su segunda pieza.

Hinata luchó por respirar, luchó por ignorar la prensa que, otra vez, había estrujado sus pulmones. Sus sentidos oscilaron frenéticamente, en un estado increíblemente parecido al pánico, su mente totalmente enfocada no en la música, sino en Sasuke, tan cerca, tan quieto, tan silencioso detrás de ella.

La primera ola de calor todo a lo largo de su cuello y hombro, expuesto por su vestido, la tomó de sorpresa. Frunció el ceño ligeramente, luego suavizó la expresión cuando la sensación cesó.

Volvió un momento después, más caliente, más fuerte, extendiéndose sobre ella, desde su hombro a sus hinchados pechos, desnudos por encima de su escote.

Y eso la hizo volver a contener el aliento y sostenerlo, cuando comprendió que era la mirada de Sasuke lo que podía sentir. Él estaba...

Hinata maldijo interiormente y rechinó sus dientes contra la ola de sensaciones que la bañaban, la atravesaban, juntando calor dentro de ella...

Desesperada, buscó su salvación. Lady Mikoto estaba sentada delante de ella y no podía ver; todos los invitados mayores estaban ocupados hablando. Incluso Naruto la había abandonado. Él estaba ahora absorto en una discusión con el señor Haruno.

Sasuke se acercó aún más.

Las rodillas de Hinata temblaron. Ella agarró el respaldo de la silla mientras un vértigo sin precedentes la amenazaba.

Sakura terminó su corta pieza. Ella levantó sus manos de las teclas y levantó la mirada, y Hinata estuvo segura. Cuando todos aplaudieron, Hinata respiró otra vez, liberada de la mirada de Sasuke.

Él se alejó de ella cuando Sakura, escoltada desde el piano por Naruto, se acercó. Antes que Hinata pudiera serenarse y deslizarse hacia el extremo opuesto del sillón, Sasuke se dio la vuelta y sonrió, de una forma lánguida y general, a su madre y a ella.

—¿Quizá a Hinata le gustaría tocar después?

Lady Mikoto inmediatamente se volvió para sonreírle a Hinata.

—En efecto. Hinata, querida, hace años que no te oigo tocar, nos harías un favor.

Hinata reconocía una trampa cuando la veía, pero, cuando los otros se giraron y se añadieron sus súplicas, ella tuvo que sonreír y estar graciosamente de acuerdo. Miró a Naruto.

—¿Pasarías las páginas para mí?

Naruto sonrió cariñosamente y ofreció su brazo. Hinata lo tomó, reprimiendo una punzada de culpa; solo se lo había pedido para asegurarse que Sasuke no se inclinaría sobre su hombro mientras ella tocaba. Si lo hiciera, estaba completamente segura que sus dedos se le anudarían; si ese había sido su plan, ella había frustrado sus planes.

Con apenas un contenido orgullo, Naruto la condujo al taburete del piano. Sasuke, con Sakura de su brazo, los seguía más lentamente. Hinata rápidamente seleccionó su pieza, una sonata, una de las favoritas de Lady Mikoto. Colocó la partitura en el soporte; JNaruto tomó su lugar al lado de ella.

Hinata inspiró profundamente, luego puso sus dedos sobre las teclas y los liberó. Mantuvo sus ojos sobre la partitura, aunque tocaba de memoria; no tenía ninguna necesidad de guiarse por las páginas. Lo que era bueno.

Sasuke había conducido a Sakura cerca del piano; estaban ahora de pie directamente frente a ella, mirándola tocar.

Para el inmenso alivio de Hinata, la música la protegía, actuando como su escudo mientras se perdía en ella. El delicado e inolvidable aire, tan evocador de la salvaje región que los rodeaba, creció y la rodeó, luego la abrigó en su hechizo. Ella dejó caer sus pestañas y se dejó llevar allí, a la magia de la furia, la belleza irresistible del sonido.

En el salón no se oía un susurro; ni una tos ni un arrastre de pies estropeó la magia. Hinata mantuvo a toda el auditorio esclavizado, alcanzando sin esfuerzo la energía que Sakura, con toda su perfección técnica, no había sido capaz de lograr.

Para Sasuke, con su mirada fija sobre Hinata, la comparación era inevitable. Sin pensarlo o considerarlo, Hinata daba su corazón y alma; tocaba con un abandono emocional que, reconoció él interiormente, era una parte inherente de ella, de la Hinata que él había conocido prácticamente desde su nacimiento. Comprenderlo lo afectó poderosamente.

Su mandíbula se endureció, todo él endurecido; una posesiva lujuria lo atravesó. Él la quería, la deseaba, guiado por el seguro conocimiento que Hinata amaría exactamente del mismo modo. Con su alma y corazón. Con completo y total abandono.

Él inspiró profundamente y lo encontró insuficiente para calmar la repentina palpitación en su sangre. Apretó los dientes, trató de arrancar su mirada de ella, y falló. Más allá de su voluntad, sus ojos la devoraron, la rica abundancia de su pelo trenzado, la cálida crema de su cutis, las curvas suaves, provocativas tan tentadoramente adornadas en seda color ámbar.

Hipnotizado, dejó vagar su mirada; bajo la fina tela, sus pezones se endurecieron. Él levantó la mirada y vio temblar sus pestañas. La lujuria rugió otra vez; con una maldición interior, él la tragó con esfuerzo y luchó por desviar su mirada. Estaban en el salón de su madre, bajo los ojos de más de treinta de sus parientes, así como de su ya no más proyecto de prometida y sus padres, y el futuro marido de Hinata y el padre de ella.

Ella lo estaba volviendo loco, pero por primera vez en sus vidas compartidas, esto no era completamente culpa de ella.

Sasuke rechinó sus dientes y resistió.

Finalmente, la sonata terminó. Hinata tocó tiernamente los últimos acordes; un suspiro recorrió el salón. Cuando levantó los dedos de las teclas la concurrencia volvió a la vida.

También Hinata agradecida de no sonrojarse fácilmente. Sonrió y miró a su alrededor, a todas partes excepto a Sasuke.

Incluso logró intercambiar una suave mirada con Sakura sin enfocarlo a él.

—¡Hinata, querida!

Se giró en el taburete para encararse con Lady Mikoto. Quién sonreía encantadoramente.

—Si quisieras, querida, la Canción del Cuervo. Hay cuatro de vosotros para cantarla.

Hinata parpadeó, luego inclinó su cabeza.

—Sí, por supuesto. —Volviendo a sentarse al piano miró a Naruto—. ¿La conoces? —Su mirada se movió para incluir a Sakura; tanto ella como Naruto asintieron. Hinatano se molestó en preguntarle a Sasuke; la canción favorita de su madre estaba tan impresa en su cerebro como lo estaba en el de ella. En el borde de su visión, donde ella lo mantenía cuidadosamente, lo vio enderezarse, rodeando el piano para colocarse a su izquierda. Sakura fue a su derecha, hasta que estuvo de pie al lado de Naruto.

Hinata apretó los dientes y posó las manos sobre las teclas. Si Sasuke se comía con los ojos sus pechos otra vez, lo golpearía. Un segundo más tarde sonaba la introducción. Todos ellos comenzaron a tiempo y ejecutaron con cuidado el primer verso, todos escuchando, calibrando las voces de cada uno. Naruto era un tenor suave, contenido y ligero; Sakura era una soprano fina y aguda, vacilando un poco al sostener las notas altas.

El tono de voz de Sasuke era como ella lo recordaba: un barítono profundo, rico y poderoso, capaz de impartir la surgente cadencia, la nostálgica reminiscencia del mar. Hinata lo oyó y, por más que quiso, no pudo detener su propia voz, una ardiente contralto, fusionándose, entretejiéndose, elevándose, para luego deslizarse en la resonancia de él.

Ellos habían cantado esta canción, juntos, en este mismo salón, durante años; mientras el recuerdo era cubierto por la nueva experiencia, Hinata podía oír la diferencia, la nueva profundidad y poder de la voz de Sasuke, el tono suyo más suave, más desarrollado y más sensual, uniéndose en un tapiz aún más fino, rico, e irresistible que el que habían logrado crear antes.

Ella se concentró en las notas, y lo sintió siguiéndola. Cuando comenzaron el verso final, sus voces dominaban, más fuertes, más seguras, más duraderas.

Sostuvieron la nota final, luego, con un acuerdo perfecto, tácito y mutuo, la dejaron morir.

El salón hizo erupción con salvajes aplausos.

Hinata se rió; sonriendo, levantó la mirada, y encontró los ojos de Sasuke. Los labios de él estaban curvados, pero sus ojos no reían, estaban enfocados, intensamente, en ella. Una emoción pasó como un rayo por ella y la dejó mareada; se dijo que eso era simplemente regocijo, complicado con la dificultad para respirar. Volviéndose hacia Naruto, giró el taburete y se puso de pie.

El vértigo la golpeó y se tambaleó.

Y Sasuke estaba allí, a su lado, estabilizándola, protegiéndola del salón. Sus dedos la tomaron del codo, y la quemaron como una marca. Hinata tragó aire y alzó la vista. Y quedó atrapada en sus ojos, en el frío negro que ahora ardía con un millón de delgadas llamas.

¿Llamas?

Hinata parpadeó y alejó la vista. Nunca antes había visto fuego en los ojos de Sasuke. Inspirando con determinación, se endureció y miró otra vez.

Él encontró su mirada con una mirada de límpida inocencia.

Sin llamas a la vista.

Hinata resistió el impulso de estrechar sus ojos al mirarlo. En cambio, manteniendo su curiosidad a raya, recuperó su brazo y, con un aire de despreocupación que era completamente fingido, se alejó de él.

Ella trató de no notar a qué velocidad corría su corazón.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Holaaa a todos gracias por sus reviews, me han hecho muy feliz y me da mucho gusto que les haya gustado la historia. en el capítulo anterior se me paso ponerlo y gracias a kary landero por ese recordatorio jeje la autora y dueña de esta maravillosa historia es Stephanie Laurens y el libro se llama así precisamente UNA ROSA EN FLOR, es una historia maravillosa y si tienen la oportunidad de adquirirla háganlo, soy fanática de sus historias. Como saben la historia no me pertenece es de Stephanie Laurens y los personajes de naruto le pertenecen a kishimoto.**_

_**Disfruten el segundo capítulo, es una historia corta de solo 4 capítulos y en cuanto pueda subiré el otro capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado y disfruten la lectura.**_

_**CAPITULO 2**_

La predicción de Sasuke demostró ser exacta; el día siguiente estaba gris y lluvioso. Una fría niebla cubría las montañas, realzando el aura de aislamiento, de estar solo en el mundo.

Mirando a través de las ventanas del salón, Hinata se alimento de la vista, de la atmósfera, del profundo sentido de paz. Detrás de ella, en el acogedor salón, las damas se habían reunido para pasar la mañana en gentil compañía, algunas dando raras puntadas en sus bordados, otras demasiado ociosas para pretender que lo hacían. El murmullo de las conversaciones iba a la deriva de un lado a otro del cuarto, reflejando el movimientos de las nubes afuera.

Para ella era una confortable reunión; todos los presentes, excluyendo a Naruto y a los Haruno, la conocían de hacía años, la mayoría desde su nacimiento. Ya en la mañana había hablado con cada una de las seis tías de Sasuke, poniéndose al tanto de las proezas de sus primos. Las viejas damas estaban ahora intercambiando chismes sociales, sobre todo de la sociedad de Edimburgo, con algunas relevantes historias de Londres. Tenía poco interés en tales historias; a decir verdad, tenía poco interés en la sociedad en general.

A su izquierda, cerca de la casa, vio a un grupo de caballeros saliendo a caminar hacia el camino a un lado del lago. Su padre se encontraba ahí, también Naruto —no era difícil distinguirlo; era el que llevaba un nuevo gorro de cazador y una abultada capa.

Hinata vio que los hombres entraban a los árboles. El ver a Naruto, andando entre ellos, era un puntiagudo recordatorio de por qué había venido a Konoha en este tiempo en particular, con él en el pueblo. Él quería casarse con ella. Con veintisiete, y habiendo rechazado a tantos jóvenes, el tener un candidato del calibre de Naruto inclinándose sobre sus rodillas no era algo que pudiera rechazar con una sonrisa. Naruto merecía consideración. Aparte de eso, realmente le agradaba, de alguna manera. Ella suponía que podría imaginarse casada con él. Sería un marido amable y considerado; de eso no tenía ninguna duda, pero aun así...

Le había contestado a Sasuke la verdad: no se había casado porque aún no conocía al hombre con el que quisiera casarse. Tenía una idea muy definida de como se sentiría si el candidato correcto apareciera —arrasada por una fuerza más grande que su propia voluntad. Durante años, había racionalizado que esto no había ocurrido porque era voluntariosa y tenaz. No había pasado aún, y no pasaría con Naruto, pero con veintisiete tenía que considerar sus opciones. Que era lo que la había traído aquí.

La invitación de Lady Mikoto había caído del cielo, dándole una razón para traer a Naruto a la mansión Uchiha, el único lugar del mundo donde se sentía viva, más ella misma. Más segura de sí misma. Había razonado que si había una posibilidad de que ella y Naruto pudieran hacer una pareja, lo sabría aquí en Konoha.

Hinata sonrió irónica y resignadamente. Le prometió a Naruto que le daría una respuesta en el Solsticio de Verano, pero ya había decidido: Naruto hizo menos impresión en ella aquí que en los salones de baile de Edimburgo. No era él el que había capturado su interés y enfocado su atención.

Estuvo en la ventana, mirando hacia fuera, durante unos cinco minutos antes de que se diera cuenta hacia donde se habían ido sus pensamientos. Hacia quien se habían ido.

Sasuke el perfecto.

Él siempre capturaba fácilmente su atención —todavía lo hacía. Ella siempre estaba interesada en sus proezas, sus pensamientos, sus logros —ahora, después de doce años ausente en su vida, él la intrigaba.

Sin embargo, después de la noche pasada, la intriga estaba atenuada con precaución. Él la había acobardado seriamente; cuando subió a la cama, se prometió que lo evitaría durante el resto de su estancia. Él había cambiado. Ya no era el muchacho que ella había provocado, la juventud de la que ella se había burlado, todo con impunidad absoluta. El niño, el joven, nunca había respondido; este Sasuke lo hizo. Con un arma que ella no entendía exactamente, y contra la cual no tenía ninguna defensa.

Lo que definitivamente no era justo.

Eso había sido anoche. Esta mañana, estaba aburrida. Provocar a Sasuke siempre había avivado su vida; siempre sentía entusiasmo en su presencia. Como había pasado anoche. Hinata contempló las peñas llenas de nubes. Quizá simplemente necesitaba un poco de experiencia para acostumbrarse a la clase de entusiasmo que ahora evocaba Sasuke.

Su respuesta normal cuando afrontaba un nuevo desafío era enfrentarlo, vencerlo. Tratar a un Sasuke de treinta y cinco seguramente era un nuevo desafío, pero, muy probablemente, todo lo que tenía que hacer para vencer su tonta susceptibilidad, para conquistar ese cobarde sentimiento que la había atacado ayer en la noche, era encararlo. Enfrentarlo.

Provocarlo como lo había hecho antes.

Excepto, por supuesto, que ellos ya no eran niños.

Moviéndose, Hinata echó un vistazo al cuarto donde Sakura estaba sentada en un sillón, bordando laboriosamente. Ella era la única mujer en el cuarto tan absorta en su trabajo, el retrato perfecto de la ocupación de una doncella.

Hinata hizo una mueca. Ella no era el tipo de mujer que interfería en la vida de otra persona, pero Sakura claramente no era una esposa conveniente para Sasuke. Si él no lo sabía debería, así que ella podía provocarlo con la conciencia tranquila. Y mientras en una sociedad más amplia su provocación podría ser vista como algo más, todos aquellos reu nidos aquí sabrían que no había nada de ello —que era simplemente la manera en que ella y Sasuke se trataban siempre.

Vívidos recuerdos del entusiasmo que experimentó anoche, la aguda y estremecedora tensión que había sitiado sus nervios, se deslizaron por su mente y la llamaron. Abandonando la ventana Hinata cruzo hacia donde lady Mikoto se reclinaba en una tumbona. La dama levanto la vista inquisitivamente.

—Necesito una distracción. —Hinata sonrió ingenuamente—. Creo que traeré un libro.

La sonrisa de lady Mikoto era serena.

—Efectivamente, querida. Una excelente idea.

Sasuke estaba inmerso en el libro mayor de cuentas cuando la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió. Al asumir que era uno de los invitados buscando un libro, no levantó la vista. Entonces se dio cuenta de qué invitado era y miro rápidamente.

Su corazón se detuvo solo por un segundo, lo suficiente para traer peligro a su hogar. Hinata sintió su mirada; giró su cabeza y le dirigió una provocadora sonrisa. Luego, con airosa gracia, caminó a lo largo de la pared llena de librerías, sus dedos rastreaban ligeramente a lo largo de los lomos.

Sasuke apretó los dientes, se movió en su asiento y trató de no pensar en como se sentirían esos provocadores dedos en su pecho desnudo. Ella llevaba puesto un vestido de mañana de muselina; la tela se adhería amorosamente a sus caderas y muslos mientras caminaba lentamente por el cuarto. Durante largos y silenciosos minutos la miró buscar un libro. Y pensó seriamente si ella quería leer o si estaba provocándolo deliberadamente. No estaba seguro que aquellas alternativas fueran mutuamente exclusivas.

Fuese lo que fuese no podía quitarle la vista de encima. Al menos parte de su compulsión derivaba del pasado, del instinto de conservación profundamente arraigado. Había aprendido de experiencias pasadas que Hinata podía ser alarmantemente inventiva; vigilarla cuando se acercaba siempre había sido sabio.

Mirarla ahora no podía ser juicioso, pero no podía detenerse, no podía dejar de mirarla. Todavía no podía creerse la transformación. En años pasados, observarla había sido una tarea necesaria; observarla ahora no era nada difícil. Lo único difícil ahora era mantener sus manos lejos de ella, apenas había logrado mantener la línea. Que el cielo lo ayudara si perdía esa batalla ahora.

Solo Dios sabía lo que haría ella entonces.

El pensamiento congeló su mente y liberó su imaginación. Estaba sumergido en sus salaces fantasías cuando un crujido de papel a su derecha lo devolvió al presente. Miró rápidamente a Suigetsu, su administrador y viejo amigo; sentado en una silla al lado del escritorio, Suigetsu estudiaba minuciosamente otro libro mayor. Habían estado allí durante dos horas; todo lo importante ya estaba terminado.

Suigetsu apenas había mirado a Hinata cuando entró. Como ella venía cada verano, su personal probablemente se había acostumbrado a como estaba ahora ella; Sasuke era el único que parecía afectado por su cambio.

Miro de nuevo a su némesis convertida en sirena y se movió en su asiento de nuevo.

Había pasado toda la noche pensando en ella, pensando en todo lo que era ella ahora. Deseando todo lo que era ella ahora. Y pensando como podría conseguirlo. A pesar de todo, ella aún era Hinata, la mujer que hizo de su vida un infierno desde el primer momento.

Ella siempre había sido una espina en su carne. Si diera rienda suelta a la compulsión que lo asaltaba cada vez que la veía, ¿la exorcizaría, la arrancaría de su vida para siempre o simplemente se hundiría más?

Mirándola hojear las primeras páginas de una novela, Sasuke maldijo interiormente. Estaba en agonía; bien podría descubrir lo que el destino tenía para él, el dolor no podía ser peor.

Empujando su silla miró a Suigetsu

—Terminaremos esto mañana. —Se puso en pie, luego lo reconsideró—. Pensándolo bien, lo dejaremos hasta después de San Juan.

Cuando su mente estuviera libre de su presente distracción.

Suigetsu asintió rápidamente y recogió los libros mayores. Sasuke espero hasta que estuvo en la puerta antes de alejarse del escritorio. Y proponiéndose el despertar de su némesis.

En cualquier estándar racional, debería haber pasado al menos algún tiempo de las últimas doce horas considerando a Sakura, detallando sus argumentos y tomando una decisión final. En cambio, su decisión parecía haber sido hecha por él, por alguna parte de su mente que no podía anular. No se casaría con Sakura.

Con quién se casaría era una pregunta diferente, una en la cual aun no había indagado. Con Hinata cerca, distrayéndolo, atrayéndolo, no podía pensar claramente para concentrarse en el asunto.

La puerta se cerró suavemente detrás de Suigetsu. Un segundo después, cuando Sasuke estaba como a diez pasos de ella, Hinata echo un vistazo rápidamente por encima de su libro. Sasuke suprimió una salvaje sonrisa. Ella se movió para enfrentarlo; él se detuvo frente a ella. Inclinando la cabeza un poco, miró el titulo del libro que ella sostenía, como si fuera un escudo entre ellos.

—Ya lo has leído.

Ella le miró con un parpadeo.

—Eso fue hace años. —Ella hizo una pausa y luego añadió, con sus ojos fijos en los de él—: Pensé que podría visitar de nuevo viejos patios de recreo.

Sasuke le sostuvo la mirada.

—¿En serio? —Apoyando un hombro contra las estanterías bajó la mirada hacia ella—. Tienes que tener cuidado con los viejos patios de recreo.

—¿Oh?

Había la risa juguetona precisa en la voz de ella para sacar a flote al libertino que había en él. Sasuke permitió que sus intenciones afloraran a sus ojos.

—La tierra puede haberse movido, e incluso si te mantienes en pie puedes encontrarte con que las reglas del juego han cambiado.

Un ligero rubor tocó sus mejillas; él medio esperaba que se pusiera nerviosa —en cambio arqueó una ceja.

—Siempre he aprendido rápidamente. —Su ronroneo ronco se deslizó bajo la piel de él, calentándole. Ella buscó sus ojos, entonces esa ceja juguetona se arqueó más alto—. Y dudo que haya nada que tenga que temer.

Ella se giró tras el comentario —uno que él habría creído expresamente diseñado para tentarle a algún acto de locura, excepto que Hinata no le conocía. No conocía lo que era, en lo que se había convertido, cómo había cambiado en los últimos doce años. No sabía cuál era ahora su principal actividad recreativa. Si le dijera que era cabalgar, ella probablemente se imaginaría caballos.

Sasuke la observó devolver el libro a su estante y consideró la mejor forma de darle la noticia.

Ella tomó otro volumen y le lanzó una mirada de soslayo.

—¿Has terminado con Suigetsu? Estoy segura de que Sakura estaría encantada de verte; está en la sala manteniéndose ocupada con la aguja.

—Si está absorta no creo que sea necesario que la molestemos.

Los ojos perlas se abrieron mucho.

—¿Pero no crees que deberías pasar más tiempo con ella?

Él sostuvo su inocente mirada durante un tenso segundo, luego lanzó un vistazo al reloj sobre la repisa de la chimenea. Y suspiró artísticamente.

—Hay el tiempo justo para un juego de charadas.

Su mirada volvió a la de ella; ella captó su insinuación.

—Detestas las charadas.

Sasuke sonrió.

—Igual que tú.

Ella lo contempló evaluándole, luego se encogió de hombros ligeramente y, tomando su libro seleccionado, paseó hacia una de las largas ventanas. Sasuke se arrastró detrás, perfectamente contento de seguirla, con sus ojos pegados en las caderas de ella, contemplando su balanceo seductor. Ella se paró directamente delante de la ventana; él la sobrepasó y apoyó los hombros contra el marco de la ventana —empujó las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón para mantenerlas apartadas de sus curvas.

—Me atrevería a decir que Sakura lo hará bastante bien. —Sosteniendo el libro en la cintura, Hinata estudió el paisaje—, aunque confieso que no entiendo por qué podría encontrar las montañas opresivas.

—Hmm.

—Y solo porque tú cabalgues todos los días realmente no hay razón para que ella tenga que hacerlo.

—Ah—huh.

—Y respecto al tamaño de la casa y todos los criados, sé que se siente un poco abrumada, pero estoy segura que se acostumbrará a ello.

—No tendrá que hacerlo.

—¿Qué?

La cabeza de ella se volvió tan rápido que Sasuke tuvo problemas para ocultar su sonrisa; miró hacia abajo.

—¿Vas a vivir principalmente en Londres?

Él alzó la mirada, y se tragó su despectivo mentís justo a tiempo. Los ojos de Hinata eran enormes; su expresión, horrorizada —estaba atontada por el pensamiento, y desconcertada. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Has aceptado a Naruto?

Ella parpadeó, luego retrocedió; con una mirada arrogante reanudó su estudio del paisaje.

—Todavía estoy considerándolo.

El alivio abyecto que lo inundó era desconcertante; frunciendo el ceño Sasuke se enderezó.

—¿Considerando qué? ¿Sus perspectivas futuras?

—Sus perspectivas futuras, me informó tu madre, deben ser altamente consideradas en un candidato a marido.

El suave resoplido de Sasuke comunicó su opinión de la sabiduría de su madre.

—Le llevarás cogido de la nariz hasta el final de su vida, ¿es esa la clase de marido que quieres?

Con la mirada en las montañas, ella lo consideró realmente. Mientras lo hacía él tendió la mano y le hizo soltar el libro. Ella lo rindió distraídamente; Sasuke echó un vistazo al título, luego lo dejó caer en una mesa cercana.

Hinata oyó el suave golpe y se giró cuando Sasuke se volvía de nuevo hacia ella. Sus miradas se encontraron, él alzó una ceja. Ella replicó con una mirada provocativa.

—Podría ser bastante agradable que reverencien la opinión de una.

Sus ojos sostuvieron los de ella.

—La mayor parte de las esposas preferirían que sus esposos adoraran otra cosa que no fueran sus opiniones.

Su tono era incluso más provocativo que la mirada de ella.

—¿En serio? — Hinata sonrió alegremente—. Debo recordar discutir el tema con Naruto. —Con sus ojos todavía en los de Sasuke gesticuló de manera confiada—. ¿Quién sabe qué más podría sentirse movido a adorar en mí?

Algo cambió en los ojos de Sasuke. Por un instante pensó que las llamas habían vuelto —antes de que pudiera estar segura la mirada de él se apartó de la suya. La sintió recorrerla como un cálido viento de verano.

Sus nervios se tensaron; la excitación pulsó a través de su piel.

—Pienso —arrastró él las palabras, su voz dos tonos más baja— que podría hacer una suposición bien fundamentada. —Su mirada se alzó lentamente; alcanzando su cara se clavó en la femenina. Dio un paso hacia ella.

Con los ojos bruscamente abiertos Hinata dio un paso hacia atrás. Y se dio contra el marco de la ventana. Sasuke continuó su avance; ella tomó un aliento desesperado.

—¿En serio? —Le requirió esfuerzo no chillar.

La mirada de él cayó a la blusa femenina, que estaba tensándose ya que ella no podía exhalar el aliento que había tomado.

—Hmm.

Él se detuvo directamente delante de ella, con apenas un centímetro entre ellos. Con su columna aplastada contra el marco de la ventana, Hinata luchó para no temblar.

—¿Bueno? ¿Qué?

Lentamente él alzó la cabeza, hasta que su mirada se clavó de nuevo en la de ella. Hinata olvidó su lucha por respirar, olvidó no temblar —perdió toda la capacidad de pensar. Como una fuerza tangible, su masculinidad la alcanzó, la envolvió, la encerró y la sostuvo a merced de él. Ella no podía parpadear, no podía liberarse —como una presa hipnotizada, temblando hasta el tuétano. Ella contempló sus ojos oscurecidos y el destello dentro de ellos que había confundido con llamas.

Entonces sus labios se curvaron —juguetonamente.

—He olvidado la pregunta.

Él bajó la mirada con esas palabras —a sus labios.

Hinata los sintió suavizarse, los sintió separarse.

Lentamente, Sasuke bajó la cabeza.

Ambos oyeron los pasos fuera de la puerta antes de que se abriera de golpe.

Naruto entró.

—¡Ah! —Su rostro se iluminó—. Ahí estás.

Sostenida por el marco de la ventana, Hinata luchó con el impulso de llevar una mano contra su pecho que se alzaba.

—Sí. —Sus cuerdas vocales, atoradas. Asintiendo con la cabeza, se aclaró la garganta y probó de nuevo—. Aquí estoy. —Ella ignoró rotundamente la presencia potente que se recostaba contra el otro lado de la ventana.

—Solo estábamos discutiendo —ronroneó él— las posibilidades de la equitación.

Hinata le lanzó una mirada escandalizada; él se volvió hacia ella y sonrió.

—Hoy no, me temo, ¿quizá mañana?

La pregunta era tan directa que tuvo que responder.

—Sinceramente lo dudo —logró decir ella.

—¡Oh!, no lo sé —intervino Naruto —. No hay nada como un galope enérgico para estimular la sangre.

—En efecto —estuvo de acuerdo Sasuke.

—¿Estabas buscándome? —cortó resueltamente Hinata. Logró conservar su tono ligero, si bien frágil.

Naruto sonrió simpáticamente.

—Comenzó a llover, así es que acortamos nuestro paseo. Me preguntaba si podríamos pasar el tiempo hasta el almuerzo en torno a la mesa de billar.

Hinata sonrió.

—Una idea excelente. —Tras decidir que ahora sus piernas estaban lo bastante estables como para arriesgarse a caminar, comenzó a cruzar la habitación.

— Hinata.

El tono de Sasuke envió escalofríos tintineantes por su espina dorsal. Hinata se detuvo, lentamente se volvió.

—Olvidaste tu libro. —Se lo tendía.

Hinata lo miró, abrazado por sus largos y fuertes dedos, luego lo miró a él. No hizo ningún movimiento para llevarle el libro a ella. Ella tomó aliento rápidamente.

—Ya no estoy interesada en su lectura.

Con eso se giró... y vio a Naruto sonriéndole a Sasuke.

—¿Quiere unirse a nosotros, Sasuke?

Hinata se quedó helada, podía oír el latido de su corazón. Después de lo que pareció un tiempo interminable oyó la voz de Sasuke, fría pero con un matiz solo para ella:

—Creo que no. Tengo otras habilidades que poner a punto.

Casi mareada por el alivio, Hinata asintió vagamente en su dirección —y escapó antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión.

Para la hora de la cena ella se había convencido de que había dado demasiada importancia a todo el episodio. Sin importar las circunstancia, sin importar la provocación —sin importar lo que su cerebro enfebrecido pudiera haber imaginado— Sasuke nunca posaría un dedo, mucho menos un labio, sobre ella. Él ciertamente no la violaría. Sasuke no. Podría amenazarla con todo tipo de castigos, pero nunca, en todos los años que habían compartido, había respondido físicamente.

Excepto una vez, pero eso había sido una especie de error.

Mientras esperaba en el salón el regreso de los caballeros, con su impaciencia oculta tras una máscara serena, Hinata examinó todo lo que había visto desde la hora de comer en adelante.

Las nubes se habían roto por entonces; el tiempo había mejorado progresivamente. Cuando Naruto y ella se habían levantado de la mesa del almuerzo, Sasuke se había alzado, con Sakura de su brazo, y había sugerido un paseo por los jardines. Ella había sonreído y mantenido su mano firmemente en el brazo de Naruto. Pero Sasuke había sido encantador —nada más. En ningún momento durante el paseo largo y profundamente agradable, ni durante el prolongado té de la tarde en el salón una vez que habían vuelto, había visto ni un breve vislumbre del depredador al que se había enfrentado en la biblioteca.

Lo que significaba que él había estado jugando con ella —asustándola—, haciendo una buena exhibición para intimidarla de forma que se la quitara de encima, la mantuviera a distancia y ella mantuviera la boca cerrada, al menos con respecto a la proposición de matrimonio de él.

Ella se tragó un gruñido indignado cuando Sakura vino a unirse a ella delante de la ventana abierta.

Sakura miró pensativa hacia el suave crepúsculo exterior y tembló delicadamente.

—¿Es casi sobrecogedora, no es cierto, esta luz extraña? No es del todo de día, pero tampoco es de noche. —Ella dirigió una gentil sonrisa hacia Hinata. —Me temo que soy bastante sensible al clima. Encuentro todo esto... —dijo señalando hacia los picos de las montañas que surgían sobre el valle—... terriblemente frío.

Hinata se mordió la lengua, tragándose el consejo de que Sakura no debería informar a Sasuke de que pensaba que su hogar era terriblemente frío.

—Afortunadamente no parece haber una razón de peso para que Sasuke malgaste aquí su tiempo. Entiendo que esta propiedad es una parte muy pequeña de su patrimonio. — Sakura se giró y examinó la habitación grande y lujosamente amueblada. —La casa, por supuesto, es magnífica, es una lástima que no esté en Kent, o Surrey, o incluso Northamptonshire. De todas formas. — Sakura dirigió otra de sus dulces y confiadas miradas a Hinata —, me atrevo a decir, viendo tan magnífica residencia, que no será demasiado difícil encontrar un arrendatario.

Hinata a duras penas consiguió no sofocarse.

—Hmm —fue todo lo que se sintió segura de contestar. Sakura permaneció a su lado, haciendo tiempo para que los caballeros se unieran a ellas; Hinata lo consideró seriamente durante un largo momento pero, al final, no dijo nada.

No le correspondía a ella hacer que Sakura bajara de su nube, y considerando la total nulidad de Sakura para apreciar la casa de Sasuke —su residencia ancestral— ella no podía creer que él fuera tan imbécil como para ofrecérsela a la muchacha. En todos los asuntos lógicos, Hinata tenía una absoluta confianza en el sentido común de Sasuke. Aunque solo fuera porque su tendencia a la perfección, especialmente fuerte en lo que a su casa se refería, haría que él se diera cuenta, y la mansión Uchiha se salvaría de la tragedia de un matrimonio con Sakura. Ella no necesitaba decir nada más al respecto.

Quizá debería hacer las cosas más fáciles. No era debido a Sakura que ella quería desafiar al leopardo que merodeaba en la noche.

Por el rabillo del ojo captó movimiento junto a la puerta; Sakura y ella se giraron cuando los caballeros entraron. Sasuke era el último, acompañando a su padre. Sonriendo interiormente, Hinata se apartó, con una sonrisa curvando sus labios mientras Naruto se acercaba.

Ella no había mirado ni sonreído a Sasuke. Quería encontrarlo a solas; tenía una perspicaz idea de cómo manejarlo.

Sakura se alejó lentamente, deteniéndose junto al sillón donde se habían sentado sus padres; Sasuke se reunió allí con ella. Hinata se tomó su tiempo hasta que se hubo servido el te y algunos de los integrantes de la fiesta de más edad se hubieron retirado, antes de inclinarse más cerca de Naruto y sugerirle...

—Demos un paseo por la terraza. Aquí hace un calor sofocante, y la brisa es tan suave —dijo, dirigiendo la fija mirada de Naruto hacia las puertas del balcón que permanecían abiertas a un crepúsculo cada vez más profundo, solo cubiertas por unas finas cortinas que se movían al impulso de la brisa. —La terraza se extiende por todo el costado de la casa, hay una vista encantadora del lago desde su extremo. —Ella comenzó a pasear, conduciéndolo, sumiso, hacia las puertas del balcón.

—Espero... —dijo Naruto, bajando la vista para mirarla—. Mientras no pienses que es inadecuado...

Hinata le sonrió, muy cariñosamente.

—Estoy completamente segura de que nadie se imaginará que tengamos en mente hacer algo inapropiado.

Excepto Sasuke.

Pasaron por delante de él mientras estaba hablando con la señora Haruno y una de sus tías, con Sakura todavía colgada de su brazo. Con apenas mucho más que una ojeada en su dirección y toda su atención puesta en Naruto, Hinata permitió que su escolta apartara las cortinas y la hiciera pasar hacia la terraza.

El aire era fresco, la brisa tan suave como ella había insinuado; el cielo era una capa de delicados tonos pasteles, con nubes suaves que se alzaban sobre los picos. Recorriendo las cimas, Hinata cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente el aire perfumado por el aroma de pinos y abetos, y se preguntó cómo Sakura no conseguía apreciar la magia de esa magnifico lugar.

—Es un lugar tan pacífico...

Hinata abrió los ojos y sonrió a Naruto. Juntos, pasearon hasta la barandilla, donde se detuvieron brevemente y miraron hacia el bien cuidado césped, donde se asentaba un grupo de ancianos árboles de sombra. Más allá se extendían matorrales y arbustos concentrándose en profundas sombras.

—Pareces... —gesticuló Naruto —... encontrarte aquí totalmente en casa.

Hinata sonrió abiertamente.

—Lo estoy —dijo separando su mano de la manga de Naruto e inclinándose por la barandilla—. Siento Konoha como un hogar.

—Pero vives en Edimburgo con tu padre, ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero... — Hinata se interrumpió; Naruto y ella se dieron la vuelta al oír sonido de pasos.

Hinata se encontró con la fija y oscura mirada de Sasuke y sonrió con serenidad.

—¿Has venido a tomar el aire? Ven y únete a nosotros —dijo, animándole—. Justamente le estaba explicando a Naruto que yo solía pasar los veranos aquí.

Sasuke titubeó, acercándose luego.

—Ya veo...

—En efecto —dijo Hinata, dirigiéndole una sonrisa toda inocencia e ingenuidad—. Incluso tú te tienes que acordar. —Volvió su mirada risueña hacia Naruto —. Yo siempre estaba estorbando a Sasuke —dijo, explicando, en términos tan graciosos como breves, una historia resumida pero bastante verídica de sus visitas. Naruto estaba hechizado, tal como había sido su intención; Sasuke escuchaba silenciosamente, reflejando en su mirada una sospecha cínica que solo ella podía ver.

—... y así es como conozco Konoha tan bien.

Naruto sonrió comprensivo y dijo echándole un vistazo a Sasuke:

—Ella debía ser de armas tomar.

Sasuke lo miró, luego miró a Hinata.

—No tanto como usted podría pensar.

Hinata respondió con una mirada suavemente divertida, luego se volvió de espaldas a él y afrontó las montañas de nuevo. Con un gesto elegante de su brazo señaló el paisaje.

—Es tan salvaje, hermoso e indomable.

Con la mirada fija en las montañas, Naruto asintió en un murmullo.

Con la mirada fija en Hinata, Sasuke no dijo nada en absoluto.

De repente, ella se estremeció al mismo tiempo que Naruto se volvía hacia ella.

—¡Vaya! —dijo él—. Tienes frío. Estaríamos mejor dentro.

—¡Ah, no! —Frotándose los brazos desnudos, Hinata sonrió suplicante—. Es tan agradable estar aquí fuera.

Naruto frunció el ceño.

—Pero podrías coger un resfriado.

—Quizá. — Hinata inclinó la cabeza—... si me trajeras mi chal...

—Por supuesto. — Naruto se enderezó—. ¿Dónde está?

—Creo que... — Hinata frunció el ceño—. Creo que lo dejé en el salón.

Naruto sonrió abiertamente.

—No temas, lo encontraré. —Con una sonrisa brillante, marchó a grandes zancadas hacia el balcón y desapareció dentro.

Sasuke lo miró marchar, luego fijó su mirada en Hinata.

—¿Se puede saber qué estás tramando?

—¿Yo? —Por un instante, su cara fue la viva estampa de una sumisa inocencia, entonces dejó caer la máscara y le sonrió, con aquella burlona y provocadora sonrisa que reservaba solo para él. Todavía sonriendo se giró, con los dedos ligeramente apoyados en la barandilla, y dio unos pasos por la terraza—. ¿Por qué imaginas que estoy tramando hacer algo?

Sasuke miró la figura que se alejaba, y encogiéndose interiormente de hombros fue tras ella.

—Salvaje, hermosa e indomable. Puedes engañar a todos los demás con tu apariencia social pero yo te conozco... ¿recuerdas?

—Te has perdido doce años, no me conoces en absoluto.

—Podría decir que se han producido algunos cambios ulteriores en ti, pero algunas cosas nunca cambian.

—¿Seguro? — Hinata se detuvo al final de la terraza, donde la barandilla se curvaba formando un semicírculo, y se giró para enfrentarlo.

Sasuke redujo la marcha cuando se acercó, golpeado por su visión, contrapuesta contra el telón de fondo de las montañas cada vez más oscuras y las aguas de color pizarra del lago. Una tensión familiar se había instalado en cada uno de sus músculos cuando se detuvo justo delante de ella. Bajó la mirada, estudiando sus ojos.

—Eres la misma temeraria e imprudente marimacho de siempre.

Hinata sonrió abiertamente. Y se preguntó, ahora que lo tenía donde quería, qué iba a hacer ahora, cómo iba a conseguir que el leopardo revelara sus propias manchas.

Su tentativa de intimidarla en la biblioteca había afilado su curiosidad, elevándola a alturas imposibles. Ella nunca se había encontrado con ese poder particular que él ahora manejaba; quería aprender más al respecto, al menos lo bastante para responder a ello o, todavía mejor, lo bastante para manejarlo ella misma. En ese momento, se sentía en desventaja, como si él hubiera encontrado algún lugar especial en el campo y no se lo hubiera mostrado aún. Tenía toda la intención de arrancarle su secreto.

Desviando la mirada, ella le echó una ojeada especulativa.

—Tengo que decir que me desconcertó la elección que hiciste de Sakura; parece tan serena, tan reservada. Para nada la clase de señorita con quien te hubiera imaginado perder el tiempo coqueteando.

Cuando Sasuke no dijo nada, ella arriesgó un rápido vistazo a su rostro; su mirada estaba fija en ella, su expresión ilegible. Él parecía, para su disgusto, estar totalmente tranquilo, no exactamente relajado pero definitivamente bajo control, con su máscara de señor del lugar firmemente colocada en su sitio.

Con su mirada fija en la él, arqueó deliberadamente una ceja y dejó que un tono risueño y burlón se filtrara en su voz.

—De todas formas, imaginaba que las señoras a las que favorecerías tendrían algo más de carácter.

—Las señoras que favorezco generalmente lo tienen.

La rotunda declaración fue una clara negativa a ser provocado; Hinata cambió bruscamente de tema.

—Realmente —dijo, inclinándose más cerca y bajando la voz, quería apelar a su bondad. Con una sonrisa encantadora, fijó su mirada en la de él—. Podria beneficiarme de tu experiencia.

Él arqueó una ceja.

—¿Mi experiencia?

Su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

—Sobre el flirteo... —Sus pestañas descendieron y ella apartó la mirada—. Querría consultarte sobre una conjetura.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—¿Conjetura?

—Hmm. Sobre qué aspectos de mí podría admirar Naruto —. Volviéndose ligeramente, Hinata lo enfrentó, quedando entre los dos menos de 30 centímetros. Y le sonrió, cariñosamente, atractivamente, provocativamente—. Querría saber lo que, en tu opinión, un caballero podría encontrar más fascinante de mí.

Sus ojos, cuando encontraron los de él, no centellearon; ardieron sin llama. Sasuke tomó aliento lenta y serenamente, y contuvo firmemente el impulso de reaccionar, de permitir que la tensión que se alzaba en su interior se mostrara, se transmutara en una expresión física en sus ojos, su rostro, su cuerpo. Ella era tan transparente como el agua que corría; estaba detrás de algo pero él no podía ver qué. Estaba tentándole a propósito, y haciendo un muy buen trabajo —hasta ahí sabía. Por suerte él mantenía el control. Estaban en la terraza abierta, no en la biblioteca; a seis metros se sentaban multitud de parientes, el padre de ella, su candidato a marido y su propia candidata a novia y sus padres. Y Naruto volvería en cualquier momento con su chal. Ella no tenía ninguna idea sobre cómo llevar a cabo una seducción. Él tendría que enseñarla, pero no aquí, no ahora.

—Yo no me atrevería a arriesgar una conjetura sobre lo que Naruto podría encontrar atractivo.

Hinata le honró con un vistazo sensual.

—Si tienes alguna idea dila. —Ella se inclinó más cerca; su fragancia envolvió sus sentidos; sus cálidas curvas a solo un palmo. Ella inclinó su cara hacia arriba y encontró sus ojos—. ¿Entonces qué es? ¿Mis ojos? ¿Mis labios? ¿Mi cuerpo?

Todo eso y mucho más. Sasuke se puso rígido y se negó a dejar sueltos a sus demonios. Recordaba vívidamente la única vez que había tocado a Hinata con intención física, cuando, siendo un adolescente de catorce años, había reaccionado a una de sus puyas. Junto con dos amigos de Kiba había ido de excursión a los bosques, con Hinata en sus talones, despiadadamente atrevida como de costumbre. Uno de sus comentarios había golpeado demasiado dentro; él se había girado y la había prendido de la oreja. Él no había golpeado fuerte, pero ella había caído al suelo, más de la conmoción que del golpe. Ahí había sido cuando, para horror suyo, había descubierto que Rose no lloraba como las otras chicas. No se restregaba la cara y gritaba; en cambio, sus ojos enormes se habían llenado silenciosamente de lágrimas, luego se habían desbordado. Ella había yacido ahí, con una palma en su oreja, las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas —con una expresión en sus ojos, en su rostro, que lo había matado.

Él se había puesto de rodillas delante de ella, tartamudeando una disculpa incoherente, tratando torpemente de consolarla —todo delante de sus completamente perplejos amigos.

Después de eso él había jurado que nunca más se pondría a su merced; nunca respondería físicamente a sus insultos de nuevo.

Él la miró a los ojos, cálidos, como una hermosa luna, atrayentes e incitadores, y se recordó firmemente que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir cualquier cosa que ella le lanzara.

Ella se acercó más, cerrando los últimos centímetros entre ellos; sus senos rozaron el abrigo de él, se apretaron ligeramente contra su pecho; su cadera acomodada, un peso cálido contra su muslo. La luz en sus ojos cuando los elevó a los de él, y alzó una mano para apoyarla, con la palma extendida, sobre su pecho, estaban más allá del jugueteo —tentación pura y sin adulterar brillaba en el suave marrón.

El calor de la mano de ella se hundió a través de su fina camisa; interiormente, Sasuke tembló.

—Tú lo sabes —susurró ella, con su acento como una suave caricia—. Así es que... dímelo.

Él examinó los ojos de ella, tomó aliento de manera poco firme y prescindió de toda precaución. Tenía que poner fin al juego de ella; estaba volviéndole loco. De nuevo. Dejando caer su máscara impasible, clavó en ella una mirada feroz con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Detrás de qué vas realmente?

Su tono brusco tuvo el efecto deseado; ella parpadeó, se enderezó y se apartó de él. Sasuke venció el impulso de acercarla de nuevo, de atraer su calor suave otra vez contra él.

Hinata leyó sus ojos, leyó su rostro y frunció el ceño. Su ataque no estaba funcionando; él parecía impermeable a sus bromas, sus puyas —a cada movimiento que hacía. No es que ella tuviera experiencia incitando a caballeros, pero su fracaso, sin embargo, la molestaba poderosamente. Descontenta, examinó su larga figura hasta llegar a sus zapatos y luego hacia arriba, lentamente. Cuando alcanzó su rostro sacudió la cabeza.

No se mostraba ni un solo rastro de la tensión que quería provocar. Sobre eso quería aprender —esa extraña tensión de él que se le transfería, tensando sus nervios, dejándola hormigueando con una sensación que solo podía llamar excitación.

Ella encontró sus ojos —duros como el cristal a la luz de la luna— y suspiró con disgusto.

—Si quieres saberlo, quería saber lo que era eso... eso que se abatió sobre ti en la biblioteca. —Cuando él no reaccionó inmediatamente, ella le hincó el dedo en el pecho—. Lo que te puso tan tenso. —Ella rodeó con sus dedos los músculos acerados de la parte superior de su brazo y trató de apretar—. Lo que... ¡que me hizo sentir como si me fueras a comer!

Sasuke logró no gemir solo porque tenía los dientes apretados.

—Esa respuesta en particular —le informó a través de ellos— queda descrita completamente por una única palabra de siete letras que comienza con L. —Él escuchó sus palabras y añadió rápidamente —: A.

Hinata lo contempló.

—¿Lujuria? —dejó escapar finalmente—. ¿Eso es lujuria?

—Precisamente, el impulso aplastante de tenerte, preferiblemente desnuda en mi cama. —Él estaba perdiendo la lucha, se le estaban resbalando las riendas. Sasuke podía sentir a su cuerpo tensándose, sentirlo calentándose. Los ojos dilatados de Hinata no ayudaban. Apuntó a su nariz con un dedo—. Y no necesitas parecer tan conmocionada, tú también la sientes.

Ella se puso rígida.

—¡Tonterías! —Ella desplazó la vista de su rostro, para mirar más allá de su hombro, y gesticuló nerviosamente—. Simplemente tenía curiosidad...

—Eso no lo creo.

—No era más que eso.

—Mentirosa.

Ante la puya suave y ronroneante, ella volvió de golpe su mirada a él.

—No quiero... —inhaló bruscamente y alzó la cabeza— sentir lujuria por ti.

Con eso ella intentó rodearle; Sasuke tendió una mano para pararla. Hinata no la vio a tiempo. Caminó hacia ella, apretó su seno izquierdo firmemente contra su palma derecha.

Reflexivamente, los dedos de Sasuke acunaron el suave peso.

Las rodillas de Hinata se doblaron.

Instintivamente él la atrapó, apoyándola contra él. Y sintió el profundo estremecimiento —de rendición, de pura necesidad— que se deslizó por ella. Él no retiró su mano; en cambio su pulgar rozó la cálida carne, encontró y rodeó el endurecido pezón.

Él oyó temblar su aliento, sintió elevarse el brillante deseo dentro de ella; ella se mantuvo rígida durante un momento más, luego se hundió contra él, apoyando su frente en su clavícula.

—No.

Ella susurró la palabra sin ninguna convicción.

—¿Por qué? —Él acarició su seno y sintió la carne firme—. Te gusta.

Ella tembló y se apretó más cerca, su cuerpo decía lo que ella no. Doblando la cabeza, Sasuke presionó un beso sobre su frente. Instintivamente, ella alzó su rostro. Y él cubrió los labios de ella con los suyos.

Él no le dio ninguna opción, ninguna oportunidad de pensar —ninguna posibilidad de embromarlo y volverlo loco. Sus labios eran tan deliciosos como había imaginado, suaves, inolvidablemente dulces, impresionantemente generosos. Él los probó a fondo, luego quiso más. Desplazándose ligeramente, bajó la mano por su espalda, sobre sus caderas, sobre su trasero magníficamente maduro, luego llenó su palma con su carne acalorada y la atrajo totalmente contra él.

Ella jadeó, sus labios se separaron. Él deslizó su lengua entre ellos y la saboreó, y sintió cómo su corazón omitía un latido, sintió subir el deseo, sintió que un hambre voraz le aferraba. Inclinó su cabeza, profundizó el beso —y la devoró. Vorazmente.

Y ella respondió. Tentativamente al principio, luego con mayor urgencia, lanzando sus propias demandas. Caliente, salvaje, descontrolada, abandonada, su pasión manó a través de ellos; sintió las manos de ella errar por su pecho, sobre sus hombros, hasta que sus dedos se cerraron sobre su pelo. Y, como ella siempre había hecho, le tentó y jugueteó; aunque él sabía que ella no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo —o quizá a causa de eso—, fue impotente para domar su propia respuesta, una necesidad urgente, despiadada y primitiva de tomarla, reclamarla. Hacerla suya.

Hinata lo sintió, lo supo, y se deleitó en el conocimiento. Más allá del pensamiento, más allá del sentido, con solo sensación y emoción para dirigirla, se hundió en el beso, agarró el momento y a él, y se abandonó al placer, al desafío, a la insaciable necesidad de apaciguarlo, aliviar su hambre, satisfacer y calmar la tempestad furiosa que de alguna manera había aparecido entre ellos.

Era un torbellino de proporciones legendarias, una fuerza como un cataclismo que tensó todos los músculos masculinos y la dejó derritiéndose contra él. El calor se elevó entre ellos —ella jadeó cuando flameó. Sasuke bebió el sonido, tomándolo de ella junto con su aliento. Ella lo tomó más profundamente y devolvió el placer, estremecida hasta la punta de los pies cuando sintió vacilar su aliento.

Ella estaba absorta en el beso, hundida en el placer, rehén de las sensaciones que se arremolinaban, cuando un grito ahogado femenino cayó en sus oídos.

—¡Oh! ¡Disculpas!

Era la voz de Naruto.

Tambaleándose Hinata se retiró; Sasuke liberó sus labios, pero despacio. Incluso más despacio apartó sus manos de ella, cerrándolas sobre su cintura en un apretón de advertencia antes de liberarla. Enderezándose se volvió; sus manos cayeron de él; aturdida y casi estupefacta, Hinata miró parpadeante a Naruto y Sakura.

Con los ojos muy abiertos y boquiabiertos, ellos le devolvieron la mirada.

—¡Oh...! — Hinata se aclaró la garganta y se precipitó en un discurso—. Sasuke y yo somos primos, ya lo sabéis, era solo un beso familiar. Como un... gracias. —Ella le lanzó un vistazo a Sasuke; él estaba contemplándola, su expresión inescrutable. Hinata resistió el impulso de retorcerse las manos, o el cuello a él. Inspirando profundamente se recompuso y miró directamente a Naruto y Sakura —. Solo estaba dándole las gracias a Sasuke por encontrarme un libro que leer. Me gusta leer antes de dormir.

—¡Oh! —La expresión de Naruto se aclaró; sonrió ingenuamente. Luego le sostuvo su chal—. Tuve que hacer que tu doncella lo trajera de tu cuarto, debes de haber olvidado bajarlo.

Hinata dio gracias por la tenue luz, demasiado débil para mostrar su rubor. Ignorando el arqueo cínico de la ceja de Sasuke, sonrió graciosamente, dio un paso hacia delante y se giró; Naruto cubrió sus hombros con el chal. Estaba claro que había aceptado su excusa; igualmente claro que Sakura, que todavía les lanzaba agudas miradas a Sasuke y a ella, no lo había hecho.

Evitando los ojos de Sasuke, todavía mareada y rezando fervorosamente para no desmayarse, Hinata sonrió a Naruto.

—Pienso que deberíamos ir adentro.

Lo hicieron; Sasuke y Sakura fueron tras ellos. Solo unos pocos miembros de la fiesta estaban todavía en el salón; alzaron la vista, sonrieron y asintieron con la cabeza dando las buenas noches.

Como un grupo los cuatro subieron las escaleras; Hinata podía sentir la mirada taladrante de Sakura en su espalda. Desde la galería seguirían caminos separados; Hinata ofreció tranquilamente tanto a Naruto como a Sakura las buenas noches y luego se volvió hacia Sasuke.

Él se apartó de Sakura e inclinó la cabeza.

—No olvides mi regalo. —Sus ojos encontraron los de ella, su mirada límpida, nada amenazante, totalmente poco fiable—. Por supuesto piensa en ello una vez que te hayas deslizado entre las sábanas, pero no te sorprendas si te mantiene despierta.

Ella tuvo que sonreír serenamente, tuvo que inclinar su cabeza graciosamente. Por el rabillo del ojo vio parpadear a Sakura, la vio mirar rápidamente a Sasuke, vio sus sospechas desvanecerse. Ejerciendo la sabiduría de Salomón, Hinata evitó tentar más al destino —o a Sasuke.

—Buenas noches, mi señor. —Dejo que su mirada se apartara de él cuando se giró—. Duerme bien.

Sasuke la contempló alejarse, con sus caderas balanceándose suavemente. Solo la presencia de Naruto, y otros treinta y pico que mentalmente deseó que se fueran al diablo, le impidió seguirla —y seguro que lo hubiera hecho.

_**Y QUE SERA LO QUE PASARA CON ESTOS CUATRO JEEJEJE, PROXIMAMENTE LO SABREMOS, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO Y SIGAN DEJANDO MAS COMENTARIOS ESTOS ME ANIMAN A CONTINUAR CON LA ADAPTACION DE ESTA HISTORIA MARAVILLOSA. GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE DEJARON REVIEWS Y SIGUEN LA HISTORIA.**_

Yoru no Ouji : aquí esta la continuación de la historia espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y gracias por darle una oportunidad.

.3 : Hola a mi también me emociona mucho que después de tanto tiempo aun me quieras volver a dar una oportunidad a estas historias maravillosas. Me desapareci por mucho tiempo pero debido al trabajo y diversas actividades que realizaba se me dificultaba bastante el publicar nuevas historias, ya que ni tiempo tenia de leer nuevas, pero aquí estoy de regreso, jejejej. La autora original de esta historia es Stephanie Laurens y el libro se llama tal cual. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y ojala que te gusten todos los demás. Sigue dejando reviews me hacen muy feliz. Un saludo y abrazo chaooo.

kds : holaaa aquí esta el otro capitulo espero que también te haya gustado. Gracias por leerlo y sigue dejando reviews. :D

Nadia Soledad: Ahhh comprendo tu emoción yo también cada vez que la leo me emociono mas y mas jejejej. Sin lugar a dudas niestro sexi señor Uchiha es maravilloso y nuestra querida Hinata es muy dada a jugar con fuego, pero sabemos que al hacerlo nos quemamos, aunque con el quien no iba a querer quemarse jajaja. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y no te haya decepcionado. Te mando un fuerte abrazo cuídate y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo…

_**Gracias a todos por sus reviews y recuerden dejar su comentario de este capitulo, por sus ánimos y palabras gracias. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. Cambio y fuera:D**_


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA A TODOS MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES, QUIERO PEDIRLES UNA DISCULPA ENORME POR HABERME TARDADO TANTO EN SUBIR EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, PERO PERDI LA CONTRASEÑA DE MI CUENTA JAJA, E INCLUSO CON EL CORREO QUE ENTRABA, PERO YA LO RECUPERE, TAMBIEN ME ENCONTRABA BUSCANDO TRABAJO Y AL FIN ENCONTRE UNO, NO GANO MUCHO PERO POR LO MENOS YA ES ALGO, ASI QUE TAMBIEN MI TIEMPO SE LIMITO. PROMETO SUBIR RAPIDAMENTE EL ULTIMO CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA YA QUE COMO LO RECUERDAN SOLO SON 4 CAPITULOS. A MAS TARDAR LO SUBIRE EL DOMINGO, E INICIARE OTRA HISTORIA, AUNQUE NO SE QUE SERA, QUE LES GUSTARIA UN SASUHINA, NARUHINA O ITAHINA JEJEJE. ESPERO RECOMENDACIONES. AHORA SI SIN OTRA COSA QUE DECIR LOS DEJO CON ESTE CAPITULO.**

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO LE PERTENECEN A KISHIMOTO Y LA HISTORIA ORIGINAL ES DE LA AUTORA STHEPANIE LAURENS. POR LO TANTO NO ME PERTENECEN NI LA HISTORIA NI LOS PERSONAJES- SOLO PARA QUE CONOZCAN MAS LECTURAS Y PUEDAN CONSEGUIRLAS EN ALGUN MOMENTO.**_

**CAPITULO TRES**

Hinata comenzó el día siguiente decidida a mantenerse alejada de Sasuke, al menos hasta que pudiera entender exactamente lo que estaba pasando. La lujuria, especialmente con él, no era algo para lo que hubiera estado preparada. Había pasado la mayor parte de la noche con una revolución mental, un estado que nunca antes la había afligido.

Por otro lado, ningún hombre la había besado así antes.

Entró el salón de desayuno más cautelosa, más vacilante que ninguna otra vez en su vida. Ocupó su lugar al lado de Naruto, cerca del pie de la mesa, no lejos de la presencia reconfortante de Lady Mikoto, y muy lejos de Sasuke.

Solo para que Sasuke merodeara, con Sakura, una vez más sonriendo dulcemente, en su brazo. Sasuke solo la miró con un destello claramente salvaje en sus ojos; fue Sakura quien habló.

—Viendo que el clima es dócil, pensamos en sacar una batea al lago. —Sakura sonrió a Sasuke, coqueta y aferrándose a él—. Soy bastante aficionada a la actividad. —Volvió su mirada ingenua hacia Naruto y Hinata—. Pero realmente necesitamos ser un grupo o no sería lo mismo.

Su ingenuidad despojó al discurso del insulto. Naruto sonrió alegremente.

—Parece una idea excelente.

Miró a Hinata, quién extendió la mano para tomar su taza de té y dar un largo sorbo. Podía sentir sus miradas en ella, pero mucho más la de Sasuke. Solo una porción pequeña del lago era conveniente para usar la batea; el resto era demasiado profundo. Para usar la batea tenían que ir muy cerca de la orilla, con arbustos, árboles y el llano lago como vista, no las altísimas montañas y los picos salvajes. Para apreciarlos se necesitaba un bote de remos, había que adentrarse más en el lago o, aun mejor, ir a la isla.

Usar batea era aburrido. Y posiblemente peligroso, aunque no pudiera imaginarse cómo. Pero Naruto no iría sin ella, y Sakura no podía ir sola con Sasuke.

—La nueva batea soportará a cuatro personas fácilmente.

El comentario de matrona de Lady Mikoto envió un mensaje claro; Hinata no podía ignorarlo. Sofocando un suspiro, alzó la vista y sonrió.

—Sí, por supuesto. Demos un paseo en batea.

Su mirada encontró la de Sasuke; no podía leer otra cosa en sus ojos o su expresión, aparte de cierta satisfacción que la hizo anhelar...

Resueltamente, se puso de pie y señaló hacia la ventana, al lago, tranquilo y vítreo bajo un cielo gris pálido.

—¿Vamos?

Salieron de la casa y pasearon por el césped y luego por el extenso pinar. La batea esperaba en el pequeño embarcadero justo debajo de la casa; Sasuke debía haber ordenado que lo trajeran del varadero.

Ahí fue cuando descubrieron que Sakura, parcial a la actividad o no, estaba asustaba de subir a la batea que se balanceaba. Sasuke trató de ayudarla a subir, ella se asustó y retrocedió nerviosa, como si fuera un caballo que enfrenta una balsa por primera vez. Hinata hizo a un lado la comparación poco halagüeña y trató de animarla. Ojos salvajes se fijaron no en la batea, sino en las extensas aguas del lago, y Sakura sacudió la cabeza.

—¡Es tan grande! —jadeó.

Naruto bajó por el embarcadero; desatando la cuerda que aseguraba la batea, la acortó, manteniendo estable el estrecho bote.

—Inténtalo ahora.

Sasuke instó suavemente a Sakura a que avanzara; ella sonrió tensa. Avanzó arrastrando los pies, hizo una pausa, se preparó en el borde del embarcadero, inspiró profundamente, luego otra vez, y giró hacia Hinata.

—¿Quizá... si tú fueras primero?

Hinata sonrió de modo tranquilizador y extendió su mano. Sasuke la tomó y la ayudó a subir; ella descendió en la batea sin el más leve contratiempo. Le sonrió a Sakura.

—¿Ves? No es diferente a un río. —Diciendo esto, con cuidado pasó por encima de los banquillos para sentarse en la proa de la batea; descendiendo, acomodó sus faldas, se reclinó elegantemente contra los cojines y, todavía sonriendo con serenidad, hizo señas a Sakura para que subiera.

Sasuke trató de ayudar a Sakura; otra vez, ella se resistió.

—Solo un minuto —dijo ella sin aliento—. Me quitaré el sombrero. —Levantando las manos, sacó el alfiler, retiró su elegante sombrero, y en seguida lo dejó caer.

—¡Ah! —Ella se dio la vuelta para agarrarlo, solo para patearlo más lejos. Del otro lado, Sasuke no podía ayudar. El sombrero patinó por el embarcadero, dirigiéndose hacia el agua. Dejando caer la cuerda de la batea, Naruto se zambulló a su derecha y lo agarró.

—¡No!

El estallido de advertencia fue de Sasuke y Hinata simultáneamente. Pasmados, tanto Naruto como Sakura se dieron vuelta incomprensivamente hacia Sasuke. Entonces siguieron su mirada fija hacia donde la batea se balanceaba ampliamente, agarrada por alguna corriente poderosa. Mientras miraban, giró una vez, luego avanzó suavemente adentrándose en el lago.

Llevándose lejos Hinata. Su cara, sin ningún sombrero que la cubriera, tenía una expresión de horrorizada incredulidad que Sasuke sospechaba atesoraría toda su vida.

—¡Vaya! —Al lado de él, Sakura sofocó una risa nerviosa—. Qué horror. —Ella no parecía demasiado preocupada.

Tampoco Naruto, levantándose de los tablones del embarcadero con el sombrero de Sakura colgando de una mano.

—Caramba. —La noción de que él había sido el que dejó caer la cuerda para rescatar el sombrero de Sakura, se notaba en su expresión. Giró hacia Sasuke—. ¿Está en algún peligro?

Con su mirada entrecerrada fijada con consideración en la batea, en la figura de Hinata que disminuía rápidamente, Sasuke no contestó.

—No sea tonto. —Sakura puso una mano en la manga de Naruto y la apretó de modo tranquilizador—. La batea solo se alejará, luego volverá a la orilla otra vez, en algún sitio más lejano. —Ella echó un vistazo a Sasuke—. ¿No es cierto?

—En realidad, no. —Sasuke se giró para mirarlos de frente—. Pero Hinata sabe adonde la llevará la batea, no se preocupará por eso.

Naruto frunció el ceño.

—¿Adónde la llevará?

Sasuke miró hacia el lago.

—A la isla.

—Ah —Naruto estudió la pequeña isla, cubierta de árboles, situada en el centro de la parte más amplia del lago—. Entonces tendremos que ir a rescatarla.

—¿Por qué? La pértiga está en el bote. —Sakura sonaba como si fuera a hacer pucheros—. Todo lo que necesita es esforzarse un poco y volverá a la orilla.

—No. —Su mirada todavía estaba en Hinata, sentada derecha, mirando fijamente la orilla, Sasuke se preguntó cuanto le llevaría darse cuenta, ver lo que iba a pasar después—. La parte principal del lago es demasiado profunda para usar la pértiga, y no hay remos en la batea. Tendremos que buscar el bote de remos e ir tras ella.

—Bueno. —Enderezando sus hombros valientemente, Naruto miró a lo largo de la costa—. ¿Dónde está el cobertizo para botes?

—¡No puedo andar en ningún bote de remos, no a través de todo eso! —El pánico en la voz de Sakura sonó claramente. Tanto Naruto como Sasuke la miraron; y ella los miró con ojos desorbitados—. Es demasiado amplio. Demasiado grande. —Ella echó un vistazo al lago y se estremeció—. Yo no podría.

—Bueno, esta bien. —Naruto habló con calma—. Uchiha y yo iremos tras ella. Usted puede volver a la casa.

Sakura echó un vistazo horrorizado hacia la ladera.

—¿A través de los árboles? —Ella tembló—. No podría, alguien podría estar en las sombras. Y de todos modos. —Su barbilla tembló—, a mi madre no le gustaría que anduviera sola.

Naruto la miró con el ceño fruncido.

Sasuke habló con decisión.

—Uzumaki, usted podría escoltar a la señorita Haruno a la casa, yo buscaré el bote de remos y traeré a Hinata.

Naruto alzó la vista.

—Si me muestra el cobertizo para botes, iré a buscarla; después de todo, fui yo quien dejó caer la cuerda.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

—No, el lago no es un río. Las corrientes son complejas. —Miró hacia la batea, encogiéndose en la distancia—. Yo iré tras Hinata.

—Ah —Naruto hizo una mueca a medias pero aceptó su destino. Ofreció un brazo a Sakura; ella se inclinó en él como si estuviera en peligro inminente de colapsarse.

Dirigió una sonrisa débil tanto a Naruto como a Sasuke.

—¡Toda esta excitación! Temo que necesitaré descansar una vez regresemos a la casa.

Sasuke simplemente asintió con la cabeza, y se separaron, Sakura y Naruto dirigiéndose hacia los árboles. Sasuke se dio vuelta y estudió la figura diminuta de Hinata; ella todavía contemplaba la orilla. Sus labios se movían nerviosamente, él giró y se dirigió hacia el cobertizo para botes.

Y escuchó, desde lejos a través del agua, un gemido angustiado.

—¡Nooooo!

Él miró la batea, pero Hinata se había dejado caer otra vez en los cojines, fuera de la vista. Sasuke sonrió abiertamente, desenfrenadamente triunfante, y amplió sus zancadas.

La arena crujía mientras él acercaba el bote de remos a la isla cuarenta minutos más tarde. Bajando en la zona poco profunda, arrastró el barco a la estrecha playa, una media luna de grava que bordeaba una pequeña ensenada, hasta que el barco estuvo a salvo de cualquier cambio de corriente. La batea, vacía, se balanceaba cerca. Sasuke vadeó hasta allí, agarró la proa y la remolcó hasta el bote de remos. Después de amarrar la batea a la popa del bote, giró y contempló los árboles.

Que era todo lo que podía ver. No a Hinata.

Sasuke lo consideró, luego subió la playa hasta el sendero que conducía al castillo de sus antepasados. Él no había estado en la isla desde hacía años, no, ahora que lo pensaba, desde los días que él y Hinata habían corrido salvajes sobre las tierras de Konoha. Los años no habían cambiado la geografía básica, pero los árboles que él recordaba como árboles jóvenes ahora habían crecido; los avellanos se habían vuelto matorrales. Sin embargo los caminos, a pesar de estar cubiertos de rocas, permanecían fácilmente transitables.

Diez minutos más tarde, él rodeó la esquina del viejo torreón y encontró a Hinata exactamente donde había esperado que estuviera. Estaba sentada en un enorme bloque gris de roca erosionada, una parte de las almenas de hacía mucho tiempo. Siendo niños, ese punto en particular había sido su lugar especial. En el pasado, ella por lo general trepaba, con las faldas subidas a la altura de sus rodillas, y se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas, una atractiva aunque irritante diablilla, para visualizar su dominio. Ese había sido su juego acostumbrado aquí, empezar en el extremo derecho y ponerles nombres a todos los picos, notando cualquier cambio que las estaciones hubieran hecho, siguiendo el horizonte, hasta el extremo izquierdo.

Ella parecía estar haciendo eso, salvo que sus piernas ahora eran tan largas que se podía sentar correctamente en la piedra. Sus manos estaban entrecruzadas en su regazo; aunque él no hizo ningún sonido, ella lo sintió cuando se acercó y miró alrededor.

—Acabo de alcanzar MacKillanie.

Su voz, suave, melodiosa y con la entrañable y desarrollada aspereza de las Tierras Altas, era un recuerdo que él nunca había olvidado. Ella sonrió suavemente, fácilmente, sin burla o restricción, y el tiempo se detuvo. Sasuke devolvió la sonrisa como un cautivo complaciente en la red que ella había envuelto tan fácilmente sobre él, luego se sentó al lado de ella en la roca. Y miró con ojos entornados las montañas distantes, todo era parte de su tierra.

—Gilly Macall reconstruyó su casa de campo. En un punto ligeramente diferente.

Ambos escudriñaron la cuesta pertinente.

—¡Allí! —señaló Hinata.

Hinata bizqueó, luego asintió con la cabeza. Comenzaron de nuevo, en el extremo derecho, comparando lo que podían ver con cambios que ni uno ni otro recordaban.

Mientras lo hacían, Sasuke casi podía sentir que su unión con sus tierras se formaba, crecía y se fortalecía; debería haber hecho esto antes, más a menudo. Esta vista en particular, del viejo patio delantero del hogar de sus antepasados, rodeaba la misma esencia de su ser, todo lo que él era. Él era un Uchiha, el cuidador de este lugar, defensor, protector y dueño de estas tierras.

Sintió el mismo irresistible sobrecogimiento, la misma mística que solía absorber cuando niño. Como adulto, todavía no podía describir totalmente la emoción, el sentimiento de pertenencia, de amor profundo y perdurable por sus tierras. Fue eso lo que lo había enviado a Londres durante diez años, para asegurarse que la mansión Uchiha estaba a salvo.

A salvo para la siguiente generación.

Y al lado suyo estaba sentada alguien que entendía todo eso, aunque nunca hubieran hablado de ello. Hinata amaba estos picos tanto como él; ella entendía la belleza, el sobrecogimiento, la pertenencia, la magia pura de sus tierras y de toda Konoha.

Ella se inclinó por delante de él, indicando un pedrusco caído en una ladera distante; Sasuke miró, brevemente el pedrusco, y más tiempo a ella. Esperó hasta que alcanzaron el final de su catecismo, hasta que un silencio suave y pacífico dominara, antes de preguntar con palabras suaves, bajas y tranquilas:

—¿Aceptarás a Uzumaky?

Hinata le echó un vistazo rápido, luego, volviendo a mirar los altísimos picos, suspiró.

—No.

—¿Ni siquiera por un ducado, por la diadema de duquesa?

Hinata sonrió abiertamente.

—Ni siquiera por la diadema. —Ella contempló las montañas; su sonrisa se desvaneció lentamente—. Él es bastante agradable, supongo. Si me casara con Naruto, viviríamos en Edimburgo la mayor parte de nuestras vidas.

—¿Y eso no te gustaría?

—No podría soportarlo. —Hinata consideró la declaración y supo que era verdad. Echó un vistazo a Sasuke—. ¿Y tú? ¿Vas a ofrecer casamiento a Sakura?

Él hizo una mueca exasperado.

—¿Cuando las montañas la asustan y no puede siquiera mirar el lago sin ponerse nerviosa? No, te lo agradezco. Requiero mucha más valentía en una esposa.

Hinata se atragantó, luego se rió entre dientes; Sasuke encontró su mirada y sonrió abiertamente. Se mantuvieron las miradas, cada uno estudió al otro, mirando profundamente, viendo más allá de la máscara social del otro. El momento se extendió, Hinata de repente comprendió que no podía respirar. Rompiendo el contacto, alisó su falda.

—Realmente deberíamos regresar, o Naruto se alarmará.

—¿Cuándo vas a sacar de su miseria al pobre hombre?

Hinata levantó la cabeza y estudió a Sasuke mientras él estaba de pie, estirándose poderosamente.

—Es extraño de decir —contestó ella, resurgiendo su arrogante tono habitual—, pero no creo que haya ninguna miseria implicada; no es por eso por lo que él quiere casarse conmigo.

—¿Oh? —Elevando sus cejas, Sasuke bajó la mirada hacia ella.

Hinata extendió sus brazos ampliamente.

—Soy convenientemente rica, de buena familia y sabia. —Sasuke se ahogó; Hinata sonrió irónicamente—. Consentí en hacer mi anuncio durante el día de San Juan, lo cual parece la mejor estrategia. De otra manera, el resto de su permanencia podría ser una torpe nimiedad.

Las cejas de Sasuke se elevaron más arriba.

—En efecto. —Echó un último vistazo a las altísimas cumbres, luego asintió con la cabeza, una vez, para sí mismo. Y se volvió hacia Hinata—. Deberíamos irnos ya.

Con esto, él se inclinó y la levantó en sus brazos.

—¡Sasuke! —Hinata se retorció inmediatamente, y rápidamente llegó a la misma conclusión que había alcanzado hace años: no había forma de que pudiera luchar contra Sasuke físicamente; él era mucho más fuerte que ella—. Déjame. —No hizo una pausa para ver si él obedecería, sabía que no lo haría. Él avanzaba dando grandes zancadas; apretada contra su pecho, ella se balanceó contra él—. ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?

Él le echó un vistazo hacia abajo, su expresión era completamente razonable.

—Mi deber como anfitrión.

—¿Qué?

—Me aseguro que no tengas ninguna posibilidad de jugar a los «fantasmas en las ruinas» y me hagas perseguirte a través de ellas. Son demasiado peligrosas; podrías terminar herida.

Hinata abrió la boca que tenía firmemente cerrada.

—No he hecho eso desde hace más de una década.

Esquivando un arbusto que protegía el paso a la cala, él encontró su mirada fija.

—No has cambiado tanto.

Hinata hizo una profunda inspiración, y luchó para ignorar la creciente presión entre sus senos y el pecho de él.

—No estoy como para jugar a perseguir en las ruinas.

—Es lo que dices ahora. ¿Pero cómo sé cuando cambiarás de opinión?

Hinata sabía que era mejor no hacer ninguna promesa al respecto; probablemente él tampoco la aceptaría.

—Sasuke, esto ha ido bastante lejos. —Comenzaba a sentirse mareada—. ¡Bájame inmediatamente!

—Detente hermosa. —La voz de él tomó la cadencia del acento local, deslizándose por su piel; su tono, cariñoso hacia ella, la hacía temblar interiormente. Entonces él volvió a su voz normal—. Además, solo llevas puestas zapatillas, y el paso es rocoso.

—¿Tropecé con una piedra, verdad? —gruñó Hinata, no demasiado agradecida.

—Como tu anfitrión, debo hacer todo lo que pueda para facilitar tu estancia.

Y llevarla a la locura. Hinata podía sentir el estruendo de cada palabra reverberando a través de su pecho, podría sentir todos y cada uno de sus dedos mientras apretándola a través de su estómago, una mano justo bajo un pecho, la otra abrigada alrededor de un muslo. Sostenida firmemente, demasiado fácilmente —se sintió cada vez más indefensa, cada vez más vulnerable, de una forma que claramente la acobardaba.

Solo pensar en ello hacía que su aliento quedara atrapado en su garganta.

Intentó un último movimiento; él solo la agarró más fuerte.

—Permanece quieta, estamos a solo unos minutos de la playa.

¿Llegaría estando todavía sana?

Cuando las botas de Sasuke rozaron la orilla llena de grava y él la dejó en el bote de remos, Hinata no estaba en absoluto segura de que su mente fuera aún competente. Sus sentidos se amotinaban, en excelente salud. El pensamiento racional, sin embargo, cuando estaba cerca de Sasuke —sobre todo cuando estaba en contacto con Sasuke— parecía más allá de sus posibilidades.

No era una perspectiva consoladora. Especialmente dado que, mientras se instalaba en la proa del barco mirándolo inclinarse hacia los remos, tenía la fuerte sospecha de que él lo sabía. Sin embargo, nada había que se pudiera leer en su rostro ni en sus ojos. Aparentando una tranquilidad que estaba lejos de sentir, se echó hacia atrás y disfrutó del paisaje. Cumbres altísimas, fuertes músculos y todo eso.

Las cumbres eran impresionantes; el hombre que remaba hacia la playa no lo era menos. El bote se deslizaba poderosamente a través del agua, obligado por músculos acerados que se flexionaban y relajaban, luego flexionaban y se relajaban otra vez; el ritmo era tanto calmante como, en un nivel diferente, evocador.

Lo bastante evocador como para recordarle el grado de valor físico de Sasuke: era un jinete excelente, un tirador experto, un trepador hábil, una fusta célebre. Su necesidad de excelencia siempre encontraba expresión en metas físicas; habría apostado su vida a que era también un magnífico amante.

Sintiendo el calor en sus mejillas, Hinata movió su mirada fija hacia las cumbres peñascosas. A pesar de la convicción de Sakura, eran mucho menos amenazantes.

Sasuke remó directamente hacia el cobertizo para botes, dejando el bote de remos en su lugar, poniendo la batea sobre la popa. El lago estaba en su nivel de verano; debía arrastrarse hasta el embarcadero de madera. Él lo hizo fácilmente, luego amarró el bote de remos. Y se volvió hacia Hinata.

Justo a tiempo de atrapar la mirada claramente nerviosa en sus ojos. La vista lo tentó a sonreír en libertina anticipación; despiadadamente, suprimió el impulso. Hinata podía leerlo demasiado fácilmente, y no tenía ninguna intención de empujarla a hacer algo imprevisible, como tratar de escaparse ahora mismo, justo cuando casi tenía sus manos sobre ella.

Había pasado el viaje desde la isla planeando cuidadosamente lo que vendría después. E ignorando la manera en que ella había estado mirándolo, el modo en que ella reaccionaba a él. Era demasiado experimentado como para considerar un bote de remos en medio del lago observado de cerca por una casa llena de invitados un lugar aceptable para lo que estaba pensando.

Estaba decidido a tomar las cosas con calma a estirar los momentos, apreciar todos y cada uno de los encuentros al máximo. Hinata lo había molestado y se había burlado de él durante años. Ahora era su turno.

Él la puso de pie y luego, con una impaciencia no completamente fingida, la atrajo más cerca. Ella caminó por el borde hasta el centro del bote, donde quedó de pie de frente a él, manteniendo su expresión en un intento de prosaica despreocupación. Levantó sus brazos y extendió sus manos hacia él.

Sasuke sonrió abiertamente, se inclinó, la arqueó, la agarró por debajo de los brazos y la levantó.

Hinata jadeó y se adhirió como una loca. Sasuke la levantó del barco como si fuera una niña, luego la balanceó hacia el embarcadero. Pero no la soltó. El embarcadero era un pasaje peatonal estrecho que colindaba con la pared del cobertizo para botes; sosteniéndola frente a él, de forma que los talones de ella no tocaban el tablado, Sasuke se giró, dio un paso y la fijó contra la pared.

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron ampliamente. Una mirada a él reveló el peligro.

—Sasu..

Fue todo que consiguió decir antes de que los labios de él sellaran los suyos.

La chamuscaran.

Él procedió a hacerla arder.

Hinata intentó apartarse, tratando de mantenerse firme, intentando mantener algún grado de control... y falló en todo. Sus labios mandaban, exigían. Despiadadamente, él capturó su conciencia y lo sostuvo —horrorizada, apaleada, insoportablemente consciente— enfocada en su beso. En la caliente fusión de sus labios, el ardiente barrido de su lengua, la pesadez de su pecho, sus caderas, apretadas contra su carne mucho más suave. La artística y evocadora forma en que él se presionaba contra ella y la mantenía cautiva, incapaz de pensar, incapaz de ningún acto aparte de sentir.

El pensamiento de luchar físicamente nunca se introdujo en la cabeza de Hinata; con sus manos agarrando la parte superior de sus brazos, trató de retirarse mentalmente del compromiso, recobrar algún grado de equilibrio, solo para descubrir que sus ideas estaban dispersas, sus sentidos se tambaleaban.

Él inmediatamente la trajo de vuelta, al torbellino, con besos aún más evocadores, con el calor, y aún más calor, hasta que ella sintió que luchaba por una causa perdida, contra un fuego fuera de todo control. Las llamas lamían avariciosamente, ahora aquí, ahora allá —ella trató de apagar una, solo para ver otra llamarada.

Entonces él la atrapó, y ella se quemó, besándolo en respuesta con el mismo calor, la misma pasión, la misma urgencia salvaje e imprudente. La presión de sus labios, el enredo salvaje de sus lenguas, solo aumentó la necesidad física.

Precisamente entonces él la soltó. La deslizó hacia abajo hasta que sus talones tocaron el suelo, su duro muslo apartándola, luego metiéndose firmemente entre los de ella. Ella jadeó; él bebió el sonido, luego dobló su cabeza y profundizó el beso.

Y puso sus dos manos sobre sus pechos.

Ella se derritió, no había otra forma de describir la sensación, la onda pura de deseo caliente que la inundó, que licuó sus huesos, barbotó por sus venas y se reunió profundamente dentro de ella. Los dedos de él se afirmaron, amasaron, acariciaron a sabiendas. Ella se arqueó y se ofreció a ellos, a él, más allá de todo pensamiento, más allá de la razón, totalmente absorbida en la pasión que quemaba tan ardientemente entre ellos. Metiendo sus dedos en su pelo, se empujó contra él y creyó oírlo gemir. Liberando sus pechos, él deslizó sus manos hacia abajo por su cuerpo, sobre sus caderas, luego cerró ambas manos sobre su trasero y la levantó.

Hinata no podía creer la compulsión que la recorría, la necesidad escarpada, que la llevó a levantar sus largas piernas y abrigarlas alrededor de él. Sus faldas la derrotaron, la salvaron de ese acto demasiado revelador, pero ella lo sentía en sus huesos y él también.

Y eso fue lo que la salvó; mientras Sasuke lentamente terminaba el beso, calmaba y humedecía el fuego, empapaba las llamas de incendiarias, ella sabía la verdad. Y cualquier duda que estuviera dispuesta a desarrollar fue dejada en el olvido cuando abrió sus ojos y miró fijamente los ojos de él, oscurecidos y ardientes. Sus labios, malvadas cosas, curvadas en sus comisuras; él inclinó su cabeza y los rozó ligeramente a través de los de ella, hinchados y doloridos, en una caricia final, luego retrocedió y atrapó su mirada.

Una ceja oscura se elevó, bromistamente, insultantemente.

—De modo que solo sabemos donde estamos parados.

Las palabras reverberaron a través de ella; Hinata se las arregló para no bostezar. Ella sabía exactamente donde estaba parada. A los lados de su muslo.

Con otra mirada perversa, él se echó atrás y la estabilizó cuando sus piernas temblaron. Durante un largo instante, Hinata no pudo hacer nada aparte de contemplarlo, tratando de recoger todo esto, tratando de restablecer la realidad cuando su mundo se había puesto patas arriba.

Él, por supuesto, solo la miró como un gato salvaje muy grande. Hinata inhaló profundamente. Su cabeza todavía daba vueltas, pero no se atrevió a quitar sus ojos de los de él. Ella casi le había muy ofrecido una invitación que nunca había ofrecido a otro hombre. No podía aceptar esto, no podía creer lo no podía entender, la fuerza que había confundido su sentido común y se lo había llevado. El hombre frente a ella era Sasuke aunque no lo era.

No era el joven con el que ella había crecido y la diferencia era significativa.

Antes de que pudiera seguir ese pensamiento a cualquier conclusión lógica, el gong para el almuerzo sonó en la distancia.

Sasuke sonrió abiertamente —la misma esencia de la perversidad masculina— y sostuvo su mano.

—A pesar de que prefiero tenerte a ti en vez de a una colación fría, sospecho que deberíamos entrar.

Hinata tragó aliento y se preparó, pero no tomó su mano.

—En efecto.

Ella se balanceó y marchó hacia la puerta. Y continuó la marcha hasta la cuesta a la casa, demasiado consciente de Sasuke, que merodeaba fácilmente a su lado.

Él era peligroso. Ella lo sentía en el aire, una premonición que hacía temblar sus nervios. Él era peligroso de la forma en que los hombres como él eran peligrosos para las damas como ella. Lo sabía después de que él la había besado en la terraza; ahora lo había confirmado más allá de cualquier duda.

Como la veía él ahora, ella no podía más que imaginárselo —así como solo podría adivinar lo que haría después. ¿Simplemente bromeaba con ella, ahora que había descubierto que podía? ¿Le pagaba por todos esos años durante los cuales ella había tenido la ventaja y la había ejercido despiadadamente?

Él era tan despiadado como ella en ese sentido; el pensamiento la hizo temblar aún más.

Un pensamiento voluntarioso flotó a través de su mente distraída; sofocó un resoplido repugnado. Todavía debía estar distraída o nunca habría pensado en ello. Sasuke no podía estar interesado en ella como esposa; ella no estaba, en ningún caso, ni cerca de ser la esposa perfecta para él.

Ella había vivido toda su vida sabiendo eso; nunca había pensado de otra manera. Sasuke se casaría con la perfección. Ni siquiera Sakura había cumplido con sus estándares. Pero él seguiría buscando, y un día la encontraría, la esposa perfecta para él. Él no era persistente, era obstinado, incapaz de aceptar un fracaso, de lo cual eran testigos sus esfuerzos para salvar sus tierras.

Él encontraría su esposa perfecta y se casaría con ella, lo cual estaba todo muy bien. Eso no explicaba —ni le daba ninguna pista— de qué pensaba él respecto a ella. Y ya no podría manejarlo; ella no era ningún desafío para él, no contaba con su experiencia en esa esfera en particular.

No tenía ninguna pista de lo que él pensaba, lo que él quería, lo que podría hacer —a ella, con ella— después.

La casa surgió frente a ellos. Hinata levantó su cabeza, cuadró sus hombros y rechazó lanzar siquiera una mirada a Sasuke. Volver a las viejas formas, a su vieja relación, ya no era una opción viable. Tendría que actuar del único modo que podía.

Evitándolo, posiblemente para siempre.

_**Y hasta aquí queda este capitulo. Que será lo que pasara Sasuke solo estará jugando con Hinata, o acaso planea convertirla en su esposa. Hinata podrá resistirse y podrá evitarlo para siempre. Esto y mas no se lo pierdan en nuestro capitulo final. Gracias a todos por leer la historia y por su maravilloso apoyo, ya saben dejen su review que eso nos alimenta y emociona enormemente. **_

_**Gracias por sus reviews a:**_

.3

Nadioshi

Kds

_**Gracias a los que siguen la historia:**_

HinataHyuga17

Nadioshi

TsuiChan

Yoru no Ouji

.3

matta ne…..


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLA A TODOS MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES, DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA PERO SE ME HA DIFICULTADO ENORMEMENTE EL HABERLO SUBIDO ANTES, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE ULTIMO CAPITULO Y QUE DISFRUTEN ENORMEMENTE LA LECTURA, NUEVAMENTE DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA HASTA EL FINAL. GRACIAS A TODOS Y PROXIMAMENTE SUBIRE UNA NUEVA, ESPERO SEGUIR CONTANDO CON TODO SU APOYO. GRACIAS A TODOS.**

**DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA.**

**Capítulo cuatro**

Sakura se retiró inmediatamente después del almuerzo, por lo visto aún se sentía frágil después de los acontecimientos de la mañana. Desde la otra esquina de la sala, Hinata la miró irse y comenzó a pensar rápidamente.

—Realmente tengo que escribir unas cartas —confesó Naruto a Sasuke

—Use el escritorio en la biblioteca —ofreció Sasuke, el epitome del anfitrión educado—. Allí encontrará todo lo que necesita.

Naruto vaciló.

—¿Está seguro que no le molestaré?

—No, no. —Con una sonrisa fácil, Sasuke rechazó la sugerencia—. He completado todos los documentos de negocios necesarios. —Su mirada se clavó en Hinata —. Más aún, pienso que necesito más distracciones. —El timbre de su voz cambió de manera sutil; su mirada, sosteniendo la de ella, volviéndose más intencional—. Estaba pensando en un juego de cróquet.

Hinata ni siquiera pestañeó.

—¿Cróquet?

—Hmm. Algo combativo para una señora, lo sé, pero no habría pensado que te desa lentaría.

Él la pinchaba deliberadamente, desafiándola, indudablemente con la esperanza de que ella mordería el cebo y olvidaría que el campo de cróquet, que no estaba lejos de la casa, estaba rodeado por un seto —convirtiéndolo en un recinto completamente privado para un juego que, a menos que ella perdiera su conjetura, tendría muy poco que ver con aros y mazos. No a menos que ella usara uno con él.

Hinata sonrió y se puso de pie —cojeando alrededor de su silla.

—Lamento decepcionarte, pero parece que me he hecho daño en el tobillo.

—Te ayudo. —Solícitamente, Naruto ofreció su brazo—. ¿Es serio?

—¡Oh, no! —contestó Hinata —. Pero creo que debería dejarlo descansar esta tarde.

—¿Cómo sucedió? —preguntó Naruto cuando ella se inclinó sobre su brazo.

Hinata se encogió de hombros ligeramente y miró a Sasuke.

—Quizá en la isla, era bastante rocosa.

—O quizá —dijo Sasuke., su tono llevaba una insinuación que Naruto oyó pero no pudo interpretar—, sucedió en el cobertizo de botes, allí parecías experimentar algunas dificultades.

Hinata lo contempló tranquilamente, entonces se encogió ligeramente de hombros otra vez.

—Quizá —dijo con sus ojos sobre él—. Pero temo que no seré capaz de unirme a ti. —Dejó pasar a un segundo antes de agregar—: en un juego de cróquet.

Con esto, y una mirada tranquila solo para él, ella salió cojeando del brazo de Naruto

Estaba muy segura de que no estaría sola en ningún momento del resto del día, y de la tarde. Lady Mikoto le dirigió una extraña mirada cuando ella se ofreció a actuar y cantar para la compañía. Hinata la ignoró; había decidido ya que estar en el taburete del piano, bajo los ojos de toda la compañía, era donde más segura podría estar.

Todo lo que debía tolerar de Sasuke era una ceja enarcada y una mirada que intentaba con fuerza ignorar. Sobrevivió la tarde y se retiró sin ningún otro desafío de él.

La víspera de San Juan alboreó, pleno con la promesa del día siguiente y las tertulias de la tarde. El sol brilló, y el aire se sentía crujiente y claro, tal como solo podía estarlo en las Tierras Altas.

Entrando a grandes zancadas en el salón de desayuno, Sasuke se sorprendió de descubrir a Hinata y Sakura allí, sus cabezas juntas. Él no había visto nunca un par más dispar que ese — Sakura tan inocente, Hinata todo lo contrario. Ambas miraron hacia arriba y lo saludaron, ambas sonriendo — Sakura dulcemente, Hinata con algo de suficiencia. Ella explicó esto último mientras él se sentaba.

— Sakura siempre había querido aprender como se gobierna una gran casa. Me he ofrecido a mostrarle cómo se realiza.

—Empezamos en la salita del té —le informó Sakura con impaciencia.

—Hmm. —La sonrisa de Hinata era serena—. Y luego pasaremos por la despensa y la lechería —y, por supuesto, las casas de sucesión.

—Y después de eso, Lady Mikoto se ha ofrecido a mostrarle como atiende sus plantas especiales.

Sasuke sonrió fácilmente, pero la mirada que envió a Hinata contenía una advertencia y una promesa.

Hinata lo notó, pero, con su confianza resucitada, estaba segura de que podría burlarlo al menos hasta el día de San Juan, cuando ella podría liberar a Naruto y luego decidir si se quedaba o huía.

Ella no estaba en condiciones de tomar esa decisión todavía; tenía que sobrevivir a la noche de San Juan primero.

Por suerte, su confianza tenía que alcanzar aún el engreimiento; cuando dejaron el salón de desayuno, Sakura sugirió, y ella estuvo de acuerdo, en que necesitarían abrigos para afrontar el frescor de la salita del té. El cuarto de Sakura estaba en un ala diferente; dejándola sola unos minutos más tarde, Hinata se dirigió hacia la galería del lado, la ruta más corta a la salita del té.

Nunca sabría lo que la advirtió —quizá una sombra moviéndose o un olorcillo a sándalo. Algún sexto sentido la alertó, ella se detuvo, temblando, en el umbral de la larga y estrecha galería.

Y sabía que Sasuke estaba cerca, muy cerca.

Con un chillido sofocado, ella giró y corrió. Detrás de ella, oyó que él blasfemaba. Fue directamente al pasillo principal de los dormitorios; con sus suaves zapatillas, ligeras en sus pies, hizo muy poco ruido. Sasuke, mucho más pesado, no podía seguirla, no tan rápido —si él corriera, tendría a todos en el piso sacando las cabezas por las puertas y preguntando que iba mal. Hinata alcanzó el final del pasillo y redujo la marcha, luego saltó ligeramente a un lado de la estrecha escalera. Ella ganó el fondo, se escapó por una puerta lateral y salió a través de una terraza.

A mitad de camino miró hacia arriba y vio a Sasuke mirarla desde la galería de arriba.

Ella agitó su mano; él frunció el ceño.

Sonriendo aún más alegremente, se dirigió hacia la salita del té, consciente del regocijo que corría por sus venas, consciente de la palpitación de su corazón.

Ellos ya no eran niños —pero todavía podían jugar.

—Realmente creo que es hora de que te lleve a dar un paseo.

Sasuke pronunció las palabras con su voz más encantadora —a Sakura, no aHinata.

—¡Oh, sí! —Sakura sonrió alegremente y se dio vuelta hacia Hinata, al lado de ella—. Esto será perfecto para la tarde, ¿no crees?

Lentamente, con sus ojos en el rostro inocente de Sasuke, Hinata asintió con la cabeza.

—En efecto. —Ella no podía ver ningún peligro en un paseo; a espaldas de su acostumbrada montura, dado que no podría cabalgar con Sasuke, al menos podría molestarlo. Y tendría a Sakura y a Naruto cerca. Asintió con la cabeza más definitivamente—. Un paseo parece una excelente idea.

Cambiarse de ropa y alistar las monturas y sillas ocupó media hora siguiente —lo que significaba que ya era media tarde antes de que se alejaran. Fue evidente rápidamente que mientras tanto Hinata como Sasuke eran jinetes superlativos, los demás estaban mucho menos acostumbrados. Naruto manejaba su castaña con confianza pero con habilidad insuficiente; Sakura estaba claramente incómoda con un medio galope lento.

Intercambiando una mirada sufrida con Hinata, Sasuke se echó atrás para cabalgar al lado de Sakura, dejando a Hinata para que entretuviera a Naruto. Mientras indicaba varios picos y otros puntos de interés, ella escuchaba los murmullos detrás de sí e interiormente lo aprobaba. La actitud de Sasuke era la de un anfitrión, preocupado por el disfrute de su invitado; Sakura estaba plena con la reunión de aquella tarde, con su vestido, la anticipación del baile —Sasuke esperaba, la complacía con aire indulgente.

Mientras rodeaban el lago y, con los cascos chasqueando, cruzaban el puente de piedra que atravesaba el río, Hinata se sintió mucho más caritativa con Sasuke de lo que había estado durante días. Él se comportaba exactamente como debía.

Cabalgaron por los exuberantes prados y por las faldas de las colinas, deteniéndose finalmente en un mirador que permitía una amplia vista del valle. Desde el suelo del valle, la vista era engañosa: aunque desde la casa el mirador se veía realmente cerca, estaba a bastantes kilómetros. Se volvió claro cuando miraron hacia atrás a la casa, pequeña y blanca en el lado opuesto del lago.

Sakura visualizó la amplia extensión, rota solo por unas casitas de campo dispersas y bosquecillos, con algo parecido a la consternación.

—¡Oh! —parpadeó—. ¡Por el buen Dios! —Ella echó un vistazo a Naruto.

Quién estaba bebiendo de la vista.

—Completamente espectacular —afirmó él. Girándose, miró detrás de ellos, la gradual elevación de las colinas, haciendo un sonido siseante al ver el pie de la altísima colina—. Es asombroso cuánta tierra cultivable hay allí, uno no lo pensaría desde la casa.

Él y Sasuke comenzaron a discutir acerca de varias granjas que pavimentaban sus caminos.

Sakura mordió su labio y miró hacia abajo, trenzando nerviosamente la melena de su yegua. Hinata, al otro lado de Naruto, suspiró interiormente y contuvo su lengua.

—¿No deberíamos regresar? —sugirió Sakura repentinamente, haciendo callar a ambos hombres. Ellos la miraron; entonces Sasuke inclinó su cabeza.

—Por supuesto, estará impaciente por vestirse para la reunión.

La sonrisa que Sakura le dirigió fue realmente ingenua; Hinata resistió al impulso de sacudir su cabeza. Recogiendo sus riendas, estuvo a punto de poner a su yegua en dirección a casa cuando vio a Sasuke fruncir el ceño y mover su cabeza.

Ella se quedó y escuchó. Y oyó lo que él oía: un maullido distante, traído por la ligera brisa.

Tanto Naruto comoSakura, notaron su absorción, y también escucharon.

—Es un gato. —Sakura apretó sus riendas—. Probablemente solo maúlla.

Ni Hinata, Sasuke o Naruto contestaron; todos ellos fruncían el ceño distraídamente, concentrándose en el sonido. Vino otra vez, más alto, como un llanto, terminando en un sollozo revelador.

—Un niño. —Hinata observó detenidamente la cuesta cercana, luego, ensanchando los ojos, vio bajo la pared rocosa y una bajada de rocas hacia el suelo del valle—. ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Sasuke no crees...?

Con cara de preocupación, él ya estaba desmontando.

—Deben estar en las cuevas.

—Sí, ¿pero en cuál? —Apartando las faldas de su vestido, Hinata salió a patadas de su silla y se deslizó a tierra.

Sasuke extendió una mano para estabilizarla.

—Solo el cielo lo sabe.

Naruto frunció el ceño cuando ambos ataron sus monturas a arbustos cercanos.

—¿No pueden simplemente seguir el sonido?

—Ecos. —Con expresión severa, Sasuke avanzó a zancadas hacia el borde de la caída—. Toda la pared de roca está llena de cuevas. Están todas unidas, cualquier sonido que se haga en una resuena en todas las partes del sistema. Es malditamente difícil localizar la fuente de cualquier sonido.

—Oh.

—Pero... —Sakura frunció el ceño mientras estudiaba a Sasuke, que estaba de pie, con las manos en las caderas, mirando hacia abajo el acantilado—. ¿No deberíamos volvernos, entonces?

—¿Volvernos? —Sasuke le echó un vistazo, claramente perdido.

—De modo que podamos enviar a alguien a buscar al niño —explicó Sakura ingenuamente—. Podemos enviar un mozo a las granjas para hacerles saber que uno de sus niños está perdido en las cuevas, para que los padres puedan rescatarlos.

Hinata mantuvo su mirada en el rostro de Sasuke, lista para intervenir si hacía falta. Ella sentía su rabia reactiva; para su alivio, él la dominó. Y, con voz carente de inflexión, explicó:

—Para cuando lleguemos y un mozo cabalgue hacia acá, ya será el crepúsculo. A pesar de su aspecto, este área no es un páramo, hay casitas de campo y chozas de los pequeños terratenientes dispersas por todas partes. Y es noche de San Juan, de modo que todo el mundo estará en cualquier parte, preparándose para las festividades.

—Exactamente —replicó Sakura—. Y la fiesta de tu madre es la festividad más importante , no puedes siquiera pensar en llegar tarde.

Hinata agarró la manga de Sasuke, pero él no pareció notarlo. El caballo de Naruto se movió con inquietud.

—Ejem —dijo Naruto, llamando la atención de Sakura—. Creo que Sasuke quiere decir que es potencialmente demasiado peligroso tardar yendo a buscar ayuda para el niño.

Sakura lo contempló.

—Pero es solo el mocoso de algún pastor. Probablemente solo se torció un tobillo. Eso les servirá de lección, quedarse fuera toda la noche y perderse las celebraciones de San Juan. No veo —concluyó ella, elevando su nariz arrogantemente— como un caballero podría siquiera sugerir que, debido a los escarceos de un insignificante mocoso grosero, tenga que verse obligado a llegar tarde a la fiesta.

Ese discurso dejó a Naruto, Hinata y Sasuke silenciosos durante un minuto entero. Sakura miraba de manera beligerante atrás de ellos; estaba evidentemente claro que ella sentía cada una de las palabras que había dicho.

Con expresión severa, Sasuke miró a Naruto.

—Le estaría muy agradecido, Naruto , si escoltara a la señorita Haruno de vuelta a la casa.

Naruto frunció el ceño.

—¿No debería quedarme? ¿Y si necesita ayuda?

Sasuke echó un vistazo a Hinata, de pie al lado de él.

—Hinata conoce las cuevas tan bien como yo. —Miró a Naruto—. La necesito conmigo. —Hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia Sakura—, y la señorita Haruno requiere una escolta.

La expresión de Naruto declaró muy claramente lo que pensaba de las demandas de Sakura, pero era demasiado caballero para discutir delante de ella.

—¿Debería enviar a más personas para ayudar?

Sasuke echó un vistazo al cielo.

—No. Si necesitamos ayuda, la encontraremos más cerca.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza, luego hizo girar su caballo y le hizo un gesto a Sakura para que se uniera a él. Ella inspiró y lo hizo así; de modo que se pusieron en camino de vuelta. Hinata y Sasuke volvieron al borde del acantilado. Con los oídos atentos en la tranquilidad, esperaron —y finalmente oyeron el llanto distante otra vez.

—Es tan débil. —Sin vacilar, Hinata comenzó a bajar el acantilado, deslizándose entre dos rocas—. ¿Están abajo del despeñadero, no crees?

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza.

—Eso creo. —Hizo una mueca—. Pero podrían simplemente estar profundamente metidos en el acantilado. Si son jóvenes, podrían haber ido aún más lejos de lo que una vez lo hicimos nosotros.

—El cielo no lo permita —susurró Hinata.

El acantilado no era escarpado, sino que ofrecía un rostro empinado y rocoso marcado por los cantos rodados. Descendieron en escalada sin hablar, Sasuke superó rápidamente a Hinata y se movió para colocarse bajo ella. Hinata notó la medida protectora pero no dijo nada. Gradualmente, el gemido suave y débil se volvió más fuerte.

Sasuke se paró y esperó a que Hinata le alcanzara. Cuando ella estuvo parada a su lado le susurró en el oído:

—Llámales, si lo hago yo pueden sentir pánico y callarse.

Hinata asintió.

—Cariño —llamó ella con voz suave y consoladora—, ¿dónde estás? Soy Hinata, de la casa grande. ¿Me recuerdas, verdad?

Silencio, luego, como temiendo una broma de la naturaleza, llegó un dubitativo:

—¿Srta. Hinata?

—Así es. Un amigo y yo vamos a sacaros. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, corazón?

—Jem, señorita. Jem Swinson.

—¿Estás bien, Jem, no te has hecho daño?

Silencio de nuevo, luego, con voz llorosa, Jem soltó:

—Yo solo tengo unos pocos rasguños, pero mi hermano, Petey, señorita. Se ha caído en un hoyo y está _tumbao_ muy quieto.

La voz de Jem se rompió en un sollozo; al lado de Hinata, Sasuke maldijo.

—Haz que siga hablando.

Hinata asintió. Jem tenía siete años, su hermano Petey solo cuatro.

—¿Jem? —No hubo respuesta—. Jem, tienes que seguir hablando, para que podamos encontraros y ayudar a Petey.

Después de un momento oyeron que Jem se aclaraba la garganta.

—¿Qué quiere que diga?

—¿Puedes salir de la cueva y mostrarnos dónde estás?

—No. —Jem sollozó, luego se recuperó—. Me metí en el hoyo _pá_ tratar de ayudar a Petey y ahora no puedo salir.

—Pídele que describa la entrada de la cueva —siseó Sasuke mientras ayudaba a Hinata a pasar una roca particularmente grande. Hinata obedeció; Jem describió una abertura que podía haber sido cualquiera de al menos diez en el rostro rocoso.

—¿Puedes ver todavía la entrada? —preguntó Hinata.

—No. Giramos una esquina. Todo lo que puedo ver es un resplandor si miro en esa dirección.

Hinata frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo de lejos fuisteis antes de llegar a la esquina?

—¿Lejos?

—Piensa en pasos, ¿cuántos pasos disteis antes de dar la vuelta a la esquina?

Sasuke le lanzó a Hinata una mirada interrogadora; ella la ignoró, esperando la respuesta de Jem.

—¿Unos cuatro? —sugirió tentativamente Jem—. No estaba muy lejos.

Hinata sonrió beatíficamente.

—Deben de estar en esa cueva que solía usar para engañarte, ¿recuerdas?

Sasuke le lanzó una mirada que le dijo que lo recordaba demasiado bien. Y cambió de dirección.

—¿Estaba por allí, verdad?

Hinata miró a través del valle, a donde se estaban encendiendo las primeras luces, luego volvió a la cuesta, calibrando posiciones.

—Sí. —Ella asintió con decisión—. Más abajo y en diagonal, justo pasada aquella roca con el arbusto en su base.

Patinaron y se deslizaron en su prisa por alcanzar el punto;Hinata continuó hablando a Jem, con la confianza vibrando en su tono de voz. El chico respondió, sonando menos y menos preocupado con cada intercambio de palabras. Al cruzar una zona de roca suelta Hinata resbaló. Sasuke maldijo y colocó una mano en su trasero para estabilizarla y luego ayudarla a bajar. No hubo nada sexual en su toque; ni siquiera cuando, al alcanzar el saliente donde él estaba parado con una prisa falta de gracia, Hinata chocó contra él, ninguno de los dos hizo nada más que parpadear. Ambos estaban totalmente concentrados en rescatar a Jem y a Petey; nada existía fuera de eso.

—¡Sí! —Hinata casi brincó cuando alcanzaron la boca de la cueva sospechosa y oyeron sonar la voz de Jem fuerte y cierta—. Jem, estamos aquí. Vamos a sacaros.

Silencio. Entonces:

—No quiero dejar a Petey. —La voz de Jem comenzó a vacilar—. Él me siguió aquí dentro, siempre está siguiéndome, debería haberle _cuidao_ mejor.

—Vamos, Jem, Petey estará bien. —Hinata rezó por que fuera así—. También vamos a sacarle, no necesitas preocuparte.

La entrada de la cueva era baja y solo lo suficientemente ancha para que Hinata se escurriera por ella. Sabía que el estrecho pasaje se ampliaba justo tras la entrada y luego giraba bruscamente a la derecha. Estaba a punto de arrodillarse y entrar culebreando cuando la mano de Sasuke se cerró sobre su hombro y la hizo volverse.

—Aquí. —Él empujó las manos de ella a través de las mangas de su chaqueta, colocada al revés.

—¿Qué? —Hinata le dirigió una mirada con el ceño fruncido a la chaqueta.

Despiadadamente, Sasuke le subió la chaqueta por los brazos y la envolvió en ella, abotonándola en la espalda.

—Probablemente están en el fondo de ese agujero en el que solías desaparecer. Yo probablemente pueda entrar en el pasaje, pero no creo que pueda girar la esquina.

Hinata le echó un vistazo a la anchura de sus hombros: en efecto, había mucho más de lo que había habido en aquellos años.

»Por tanto —continuó Sasuke hablando rápidamente y en voz baja—, tú irás delante. Sacaremos a Jem y le llevaremos hasta el pasaje; entonces tú tendrás que deslizarte dentro del agujero y alzarme a Petey.

Hinata asintió.

—¿Y por qué la chaqueta? —Ella examinó su nuevo abrigo; a causa de la anchura de sus hombros y su espalda no restringía sus movimientos.

—Porque —explicó Sasuke concisamente—, dado que ya no eres una flacucha de quince años, no serás capaz de culebrear simplemente fuera de ese agujero, con el pecho y el vientre pegados a la roca, como solías hacer.

La expresión de Hinata se quedó en blanco.

—¡Oh!

—Así es. —Sasuke le señaló con un gesto el interior cuando Jem llamó otra vez—. Tendré que arrastrarte para sacarte, y no quiero que se dañe ninguna parte de tu anatomía en el proceso.

Hinata no puedo evitar una sonrisa, pero se puso seria en el instante en que pasó rozando a través de la entrada... y descubrió que ni siquiera podía estar erguida en el pasaje.

—Ya estamos cerca, Jem. No estés asustado.

La luz en la cueva era pobre; Hinata parpadeó rápidamente, luego se dirigió a la esquina. Sasuke pasó retorciéndose por la entrada detrás de ella; escuchó una rasgadura cuando su camisa no pudo pasar complemente con él.

Entonces ella pasó fácilmente por la esquina a través de un estrecho estrangulamiento; forzando la vista pudo discernir apenas el charco de sombras en el suelo polvoriento —que era, de hecho, un gran agujero. Poniéndose en cuclillas miró en el interior y vio la pálida luna de un rostro alzado hacia ella.

—¡Oh, señorita!

Ante el gemido lloroso de Jem, Hinata bajó la mano y le revolvió el pelo.

—Venga, vamos. Necesitamos sacarte primero. —Ella le tendió las manos—. Tómalas y tratar de subir por el costado del agujero. —El agujero tenía más de metro y medio; cuando las manos de Jem encontraron las suyas, ella las bajó y envolvió sus dedos alrededor de las muñecas de él—. Ahora arriba.

Ella se asentó firmemente para resistir su peso; por suerte él no era muy pesado. Con un gruñido y un sollozo él estuvo en sus brazos. Hinata lo abrazó brevemente y luego le empujó hacia el pasaje principal.

—Ahora ve para que podamos sacar a Petey.

Claramente dividido, Jem miró al pequeño cuerpo apenas visible en la oscuridad del fondo del agujero.

—Jem, vamos.

Jem alzó la vista, parpadeando cuando Sasuke, todavía en el pasaje principal, le llamó secamente.

—Sal aquí y deja que Hinata llegue hasta Petey. Ella lo alzará hasta mí y luego necesitaremos que tú lo vigiles mientras yo saco a Hinata, ¿de acuerdo?

El plan, que incluía una parte para él, tranquilizó a Jem. Tragó aire, asintió con la cabeza y se deslizó hasta el pasaje principal. En la oscuridad no reconoció a Sasuke; Sasuke agarró su hombro de modo tranquilizador y luego lo envió a que se sentara en la entrada.

Al mirar al otro lado de la esquina, Sasuke vio... nada. Precisamente lo que estaba acostumbrado a ver. Hinata se burlaría de él, luego se deslizaría en la cueva y de sa parecería; nunca había descubierto que había un agujero.

Justo entonces apareció su cabeza; ella lo miraba sobre el borde del agujero.

—Huesos rotos, al menos el brazo, quizá más.

Sasuke asintió.

—No hay más remedio, tendremos que alzarle. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

Hinata desapareció de nuevo —y subió con un pequeño y retorcido cuerpo en sus brazos.

—Aquí. —Era un esfuerzo: se esforzaba por apoyar a Petey, un peso muerto en sus brazos, estirándose todo lo que podía; Sasuke, encajado tan profundamente en el estrangulamiento como podía, tendió los brazos, esforzándose por agarrar bien el pequeño cuerpo. Con los dientes apretados lo logró y alzó a Petey de Hinata. El retroceder le llevó un momento o dos, saliendo de la trampa en que se había forzado a entrar.

—No —le dijo a Hinata al verla colocar las palmas sobre el borde del agujero—. Solo espera, caray.

Llevó a Petey hasta Jem y lo tumbó suavemente, entonces volvió y se encontró a Hinata tratando sin éxito de salir por sí sola del agujero.

—Aquí, dame las manos.

Ella lo hizo. Para él fue trabajo de un minuto el arrastrarla fuera; su abrigo, por supuesto, nunca sería el mismo, pero había muerto por una buena causa.

Cuando volvió con los muchachos abrazó el hombro de Jem; cuando Hinata se les unió la envió fuera, luego a Jem, luego hizo pasar a Petey y por último les siguió.

Entablillaron los huesos rotos de Petey lo mejor que pudieron usando tiras rasgadas de las enaguas de Hinata. Luego comenzaron la difícil tarea de escalar la cara del acantilado, Hinata guiando a Jem, Sasuke llevando a Petey. Hinata insistió en que Sasuke fuera delante; él trató de discutir, pero ella se negó a ceder. Era pleno crepúsculo cuando alcanzaron los caballos, y bordeaba la noche antes de que el paseo largo y necesariamente lento, en el que Hinata llevaba a Jem delante de ella y Sasuke llevaba a Petey —afortunadamente todavía inconsciente— llegara a su fin en la granja Swinson.

La familia no había ido a unirse a las festividades en el lago; habían estado buscando frenéticamente en cada arroyo, cada campo, cada almiar.

—¡Oh, gracias sean dadas al Señor! —Meg Swinson, la madre de los muchachos, que los había descubierto cuando se acercaban a la puerta, vino corriendo con los brazos extendidos. Su rostro se apagó cuando vio a Petey tan quieto.

Sasuke se explicó rápidamente; entonces Hinata refrenó el caballo al lado de él y bajó a Jem. Meg se echó encima de él y lo envolvió en un abrazo para romperle los huesos; Doug Swinson, el padre de los muchachos, levantó suavemente a Petey de los brazos de Sasuke. Hinata lo tranquilizó rápidamente, aliviada cuando vio que la abuela de los muchachos, Martha, miraba con los ojos entrecerrados desde la puerta de la granja.

Los Swinson se apresuraron a llevar a sus corderos extraviados dentro de la granja; Malachi, el hermano de Doug, hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia Sasuke y Hinata.

—No sabemos cómo podremos agradecérselo nunca lo suficiente, milord, Srta. Hinata. Pero si les apetece una pinta de cerveza y unas galletas antes de irse, estaremos orgullosos de proporcionárselas.

No habían comido desde el almuerzo; Sasuke echó un vistazo a Hinata; que se libró de una patada de los estribos y se deslizó hasta el suelo.

—Para mí solo un vaso pequeño, Malachi, pero estoy segura de que a su señoría le gustaría un pote.

Se sentaron en el banco al lado de la puerta principal, con las espaldas contra la pared, y bebieron a sorbos su cerveza, sus miradas vagaban por el valle que se extendía delante de ellos, una masa de sombras oscuras, todavía no del todo negras, con el lago como una pizarra lisa bajo la luz de la luna creciente.

Detrás de ellos, dentro de la cabaña, los Swinson hacían alharacas y se preocupaban; Petey todavía tenía que recobrar el conocimiento. Sasuke hizo rodar la cerveza en su lengua y luego tragó.

—¿Piensas que estará bien?

Hinata reclinó brevemente su hombro contra el de él.

—La vieja Martha Swinson sabe lo que se hace, si ella dice que Petey se pondrá bien, entonces será así.

La noche cayó lentamente; un profundo silencio los envolvió, no vacío, sino enriquecido con el brillo del logro compartido de un desafío resuelto con éxito, de la armonía de objetivos compartidos alcanzados con éxito. Ninguno se movió; ninguno necesitaba mirar para conocer lo que sentía el otro.

Y en ese momento eterno, Sasuke comprendió finalmente todo lo que Hinata significaba para él. Ella era terror y placer, irritación y satisfacción —una espina en su carne que había florecido en su Hinata. Suya. Siempre se había ajustado a él tan fácilmente, tan instintivamente, que había sido fácil no notarlo. Pero cuando ella estaba a su lado su vida estaba entera, completa, de alguna forma más rica —él no quería que amaneciera ningún día más en que ella no estuviera a su lado.

La noche se hizo más profunda, y ellos aún siguieron sentados, cada uno de ellos saboreando en silencio su mutua alegría, sin querer ninguno romper el hechizo, la magia de la armonía perfecta.

Al lado del lago, en la orilla cercana al puente, llameó una antorcha; luego una hoguera surgió a la vida. Los deleites de la Noche de San Juan habían comenzado.

Entonces un gemido agudo salió de la cabaña; un minuto más tarde surgió Doug Swinson.

—Alabado sea el señor, parece que está bastante bien. —El hombre grande sonrió ampliamente con alivio—. Dos huesos rotos, dice Ma, pero roturas limpias, y ella ya las ha colocado, gracias sean dadas. Una vez que beba algo de su poción para dormir descansará toda la noche. Seguro, gracias a ustedes.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros y se puso en pie.

—Fue solo suerte que estuviéramos allí. —Él vació su jarra.

Hinata sonrió y le tendió a Doug su jarra vacía.

—Dígale a Meg que sus galletas estaban deliciosas, como siempre, y su cerveza también. Espero que ustedes dos tengan algo de tiempo para unirse a la diversión. —Tras trepar a la silla hizo un gesto en dirección a la hoguera, ahora un resplandor rugiente que saltaba en la noche.

—¡Oh, sí! —Doug los miró a ella y a Sasuke—. Pero pienso que son ustedes los que deberían parar en la hoguera.

Montando, Sasuke se rió; ya encima de su yegua, Hinata se rió también, pero bastante menos sinceramente.

—Buenas noches, Doug. —Agitando la mano dirigió a la yegua a la puerta y salió por ella. El poderoso castaño de Sasuke se puso rápidamente a su lado.

Ella sintió la mirada de él en su rostro. Después de un momento él preguntó:

—¿Quieres parar en la hoguera?

Era tentador, tan tentador. Pero...

—Tu madre te retorcería el cuello, y a mí, si lo hiciéramos.

—Realmente... no lo sé.

—¿Con la mitad de Argyll esperando en tu salón de baile? Es una certeza.

—Hmm. —Sasuke hizo una mueca—. Bueno, si debemos hacerlo es mejor que nos apresuremos. Tal y como vamos, tendremos suerte si llegamos al último vals.

Hinata le lanzó una mirada.

—Te reto.

Ella azuzó su yegua mientras decía esas palabras, Sasuke lanzó un grito de alegría y la siguió. Galoparon como truenos sobre los campos, bajando por senderos que no necesitaban ver para poder seguirlos, senderos grabados en sus recuerdos. Sasuke tenía el caballo más poderoso, pero era más pesado, por lo que dadas la distancia y el terreno estaban casi igualados.

La cabalgata fue salvaje, sin ceder un milímetro o esperar cuartel. Cabalgaron como demonios, a través de la noche, rodeando el lago, con la brillante magnificencia de su hogar como destino último. Su ruta los llevó cerca de la hoguera —llamas que rugían y chisporroteaban a gran altura en la noche. A pesar de su avance veloz como el rayo, o quizá a causa de él, fueron reconocidos. La gente les llamaba y agitaba las manos a modo de saludo; por acuerdo tácito se refrenaron a un ritmo de paseo cuando se aproximaron al puente y devolvieron los saludos con la mano.

Algunos de los hombres gritaron sugerencias a través de la noche; respirando rápidamente, con la sangre agitada por el paseo, Hinata enrojeció y llevó a su yegua al puente. Se detuvo en el centro y sintió que Sasuke hacía lo mismo, para bajar la vista hacia la extensión del lago, al reflejo de las luces de la mansión Uchiha que danzaban en su oscura superficie.

Su corazón latía sordamente; sus nervios zumbaban, sensibilizados por el entusiasmo que palpitaba en el aire, la anticipación evocada por tradiciones más antiguas que el tiempo. Sus rebeldes sentidos buscaban a Sasuke y los de él la buscaban a ella.

Un brazo enroscado alrededor de la cintura de ella, alzándola de la silla, cerrándola contra él; su otra mano enmarcaba su rostro mientras ella se giraba, jadeando —y sus labios cubrieron los de ella.

Este beso fue tan salvaje como la cabalgada —sin domar, desenfrenado, ardiente y exigente. Él tomó su boca y ella se la dio, hundiéndose en su abrazo, devolviendo cada caricia avariciosamente, ávidamente, incapaz de enmascarar el deseo que él evocaba en ella, incapaz de refrenarlo. Tenía más posibilidades de parar la luna en su órbita que de controlar la pasión que él desataba en ella.

Las sensaciones la azotaban; la compulsión la arrastraba. Su inteligencia, lo que quedaba de ella, se tambaleaba. A donde era arrastrada, no tenía idea, pero todavía estaba cabalgando demasiado rápido.

Cuando la mano de él cayó a su seno, ya hinchado y dolorido, ella liberó sus labios. Y gimió, se quejó, y luego logró jadear:

—Sasuke..., tenemos que ir a casa, ¿recuerdas?

Si hubieran parado en algún lugar que no fuera el puente, si hubiera habido hierba bajo ellos en vez de piedra, él la habría bajado del caballo y la hubiera tomado allí mismo y en ese mismo momento. Ella lo sintió, lo supo —lo oyó en su reacio gemido final.

Respirando profundamente, con su pecho expandiéndose dramáticamente, descansó su frente contra la de ella.

—¿Estoy destinado _por siempre_ a tener que dejarte ir?

Ella logró una sonrisa inestable, pero no dio ninguna otra respuesta.

Con un frustrado suspiro Sasuke la colocó de nuevo en su silla. Estaba preparado a apostar una suma significativa a que tanto la madre de él como el padre de ella se alegrarían si permanecía fuera toda la noche de San Juan con Hinata, pero había ventajas a ser tenidas en cuenta en el regreso a la mansión Uchiha. Una cama entre otras. Él recogió sus riendas.

—Vamos.

Ya sin correr, aun así cabalgaron como el viento, sin ver ninguna razón para hacerlo de otra forma. Ya era tarde; para hacer su aparición en el baile necesitaban volar.

Entraron estrepitosamente en el patio de los establos. Sasuke saltó de su silla; Hinata casi se cayó de la suya. Sasuke atrapó su mano y tiró para enderezarla; sonriendo ampliamente, sin hacer caso de sus asombrados caballerizos, corrió a través de los adoquines, arrastrando a Hinata, que se reía tontamente, detrás de él.

Irrumpieron en la sala de los criados. Sasuke lanzó órdenes a diestro y siniestro, subiendo a rápidas zancadas sin pausa por la escalera de servicio, dejando el caos en su estela. Las doncellas y su valet se tropezaron con sus pies en su prisa por seguirles; el ama de llaves puso a los sirvientes a obtener agua caliente de las calderas y envió a lacayos corpulentos a traer las bañeras de cobre.

Sasuke no esperó; arrastró a Hinata, que reía tontamente sin poder evitarlo, escaleras arriba hasta el segundo piso. Se paró en la galería privada —y la besó hasta hacerla perder el sentido.

Cuando él alzó la cabeza ella estaba tambaleándose. Con los ojos brillantes bajó la mirada a su rostro.

—Apresúrate. Te esperaré aquí.

Con eso la dejó ir. La primera de las doncellas subía apresuradamente las escaleras; girando sobre los talones anduvo a grandes zancadas hacia su cuarto.

Hinata le contempló irse, luego se rió, hizo una pirueta y se lanzó hacia el suyo.

La siguiente media hora fue la esencia de la locura. Un grupo de doncellas la ayudó a desnudarse; otras llenaron el baño; otras asaltaron su guardarropa siguiendo sus instrucciones. Su propia doncella, Lucy, estaba parada en el centro de la habitación lanzando instrucciones. Todo el mundo sonreía —una sensación de entusiasmo salvaje los había infectado a todos. Hinata se bañó, se vistió y tuvo su pelo peinado en un tiempo record. Lucy se apresuró detrás de ella, abrochando todavía el cierre de su collar, mientras ella salía por la puerta.

—¡Su chal, señorita! —Una de las criadas salió disparada de la habitación y arregló rápidamente la seda engalanada con lentejuelas sobre los brazos de Hinata.

Lanzando hacia ella, y hacia todas las demás que se apretaban en la puerta para verla irse, una sonrisa amplia y agradecida,Hinata se deslizó hacia la galería.

Sasuke estaba esperando, tan alto y oscuramente apuesto que el corazón de Hinata omitió un latido. Como pura autodefensa le envió una mirada provocativa, sensual, conocedora y seductora.

Tomando su brazo él bajó la cabeza y recorrió con los labios el borde del lóbulo de la oreja.

—Más tarde —murmuró él.

Hinata tembló... y le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

Sasuke sonrió como un lobo y se dirigió a las escaleras principales.

Los invitados más mayores atestaban el vestíbulo del salón de baile, charlando y chismorreando; todas las cabezas se volvieron mientras Sasuke, orgulloso y seguro, descendía, con Hinata equilibrada y elegante de su brazo. Les saludaron sonrisas, junto con gestos de aprobación; eran conocidos por todo el mundo. Abundaron los comentarios susurrados; cuando alcanzaron el vestíbulo cubierto de azulejos y se deslizaron sin esfuerzo en sus papeles sociales, Hinata oyó que alguien decía:

—Sí, una pareja llamativa. Siempre se han llevado bien cuando no estaban riñendo.

Hinata sonrió. Hizo reverencias y rozó las mejillas con dos de las grandes damas locales. La música se escapaba del salón de baile —los compases evocadores de un vals. En respuesta a la presión de los dedos de Sasuke en su codo Hinata se excusó. Sasuke la condujo a la arcada que daba paso a la sala de baile; entraron cuando moría el último vals.

Sasuke la miró de soslayo.

—Demasiado tarde. —Su murmullo se hundió cuando su madre descendió con un sinfín de vecinos en su estela.

Lady Mikoto era toda graciosa absolución, insistiendo en que relataran toda la historia y declarando luego que ella misma visitaría a los culpables heridos por la mañana. Sus vecinos lo entendían completamente; todos asintieron aprobadoramente —ellos habrían reaccionado de la misma forma. El clan —o cualquiera de quien uno fuera responsable— tenía la primera prioridad en el tiempo del cacique.

Solo Sakura, que gravitaba sobre el borde más retrasado de la multitud, aparecía menos impresionada. Con los ojos sobre Sasuke casi fruncía el ceño; luego notó que Naruto estaba parado silenciosamente a un lado, sonriendo suavemente a Hinata. Los ojos de Sakura se entrecerraron; después de un momento se dirigió hacia él.

Algún tiempo después Hinata se separó del lado de Sasuke y se unió a Naruto y Sakura. Naruto sonrió.

—Tuvisteis éxito según parece.

—Sí, a Dios gracias. —Hinata le devolvió la sonrisa—. Había dos.

—Eso hemos oído —la informó ácidamente Sakura.

Hinata la miró sin hacer ningún comentario y luego sonrió de nuevo a Naruto.

—Pero es tarde, no os retendré.

—Muy agradecida —declaró Sakura—. Estaba a punto de pedirle a Naruto que me acompañara arriba.

Los ojos de Naruto no abandonaron a Hinata.

—Hablaré contigo mañana.

Suavemente Hinata inclinó la cabeza.

—Mañana.

—¡Hinata! —Todos se giraron y vieron a lady Mikoto haciendo señas.

Ellos se fueron y Hinata se reunió de nuevo con Sasuke y su madre —los invitados estaban marchándose. Como un trío se pararon en los escalones delanteros y les despidieron con la mano, Hinata a la derecha de Sasuke, lady Mikoto al otro lado de él.

Cuando el último carruaje se alejó retumbando lady Mikoto suspiró.

—Ha terminado. —Ella asintió con decisión y se recogió las faldas—. Y yo me voy a la cama, queridos míos. Buenas noches.

Con un gesto regio entró dentro de la casa y se dirigió directamente escaleras arriba. Sasuke y Hinatade su brazo, la siguió más lentamente, con su mirada descansando pensativamente en la espalda de su madre que se retiraba.

Se detuvo en el pasillo delantero; detrás de ellos Falthorpe echó los cerrojos. Sasuke bajó la vista a Hinata; ella alzó la vista hacia él y alzó una ceja. Él sonrió.

—Estoy muerto de hambre.

Los hoyuelos de Hinata guiñaron.

—Yo también.

Asaltaron el bufé en el salón de la cena, luego se llevaron sus platos apilados al salón de baile de modo que el personal pudiera continuar con su limpieza. Se recostaron en un sillón y comieron mientras charlaban, comparando impresiones sobre quién había estado y había dicho qué, sirviéndose a voluntad bocados del plato del otro. Alrededor de ellos el personal ordenaba las habitaciones, enderezando el mobiliario, empujando amplias escobas sobre el suelo pulido. Los lacayos usaban escaleras para apagar las velas de las arañas y los candelabros; Sasuke sacudió la cabeza cuando le preguntaron si quería que dejaran algunas velas luciendo. Gradualmente cesó toda la actividad a su alrededor, dejándole en paz, con la habitación iluminada por amplios jirones de luz de luna que entraban a través de las ventanas.

Cuando devoraron hasta la última miga Hinata se lamió los dedos y mirando al suelo de baile suspiró.

—Es una pena que nos perdiéramos el último vals.

Sasuke le lanzó una mirada, luego tendió la mano, la alivió de su plato vacío, lo puso a un lado, se puso en pie fluidamente y le hizo una elegante reverencia.

—Mi baile, según creo.

Hinata se rió entre dientes y le tendió la mano. Él la puso en pie, la atrajo a sus brazos, a los lentos giros de un vals. Rose tarareó suavemente y le permitió arrastrarla; se movieron y balancearon en un perfecto acuerdo, físicamente en sintonía, a tiempo, siguiéndose el paso. Sintió la fuerza en el brazo que la rodeaba, sintió la longitud delgada y acerada de él presionada contra ella, con las duras columnas de los muslos de él separando los femeninos mientras él la conducía en las vueltas.

La luz de la luna los bañaba, un destello plateado y brillante —la esencia de la magia de KOnoha. Un profundo silencio los envolvía, llenado con el latido de sus corazones y una anticipación sin aliento.

Hinata no podría haber dicho cuánto giraron; cuando Sasuke disminuyó el ritmo y se detuvo delante de una de las largas ventanas, ella estaba completamente sin aliento.

Ella alzó la vista y vio el brillo oscuro en sus ojos; tendió la mano y delineó la dura línea de uno de sus pómulos. Entonces ella se estiró —y alzó los labios a los de él mientras él inclinaba su cabeza para besarla.

Se besaron sencillamente, sinceramente, sin barreras, límites o restricciones, simplemente hundiéndose el uno en el otro hasta que fueron solo uno. Una sensación, un latido del corazón, una emoción, un deseo.

Hinata finalmente retrocedió; tenía que respirar. Con los ojos cerrados apoyó su frente contra el hombro de Sasuke.

—Deberíamos irnos a la cama.

—Hum, exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

Sasuke la giró; su brazo alrededor de ella, su cabeza en el hombro de él, lentamente subieron las escaleras. Llegaron a la galería privada; HInata comenzó a girarse hacia su cuarto. El brazo de Sasuke se endureció; inexorablemente, la condujo... hacia el suyo.

Hinata parpadeó, completamente despierta de repente. Su corazón saltó a la vida y luego se aceleró. En un salto mental ella recordó todos sus últimos intercambios, el tono de su respuesta...

—Esto... —Ella tuvo que aclararse la garganta—. Quiero decir en camas separadas.

—Lo sé. —Sasuke bajó la vista hacia ella—. Yo quiero decir en la mía.

Hinata se hundió en sus ojos y leyó claramente sus intenciones; esta vez no iba a dejarla ir. Sintió el acero en el brazo a su alrededor, la fuerza en el cuerpo que rondaba a su alrededor. Inspiró rápidamente y forzó a sus pies a que pararan.

—Sasuke, no sé...

—Lo sé, así que, ¿por qué no haces lo que siempre has hecho? —Él se paró y se giró para encararla; su mirada atrapó la de ella, la atrajo más cerca—. Solo sígueme... y déjame enseñarte.

La cabeza de él bajó rápidamente y sus labios encontraron los de ella —esta vez no fue un beso suave, sino una ardiente incitación a la locura cargada de pasión. Un desafío conmovedor; cuando los labios de él se movieron para arrastrar el fuego por su garganta,Hinata descubrió lo que estaba haciendo.

—¡Buen Dios! —jadeó ella—. ¡Estás seduciéndome!

Él se rió entre dientes, con un sonido terriblemente evocador.

—¿Estoy teniendo éxito?

¡Sí, oh, sí! Hinata se mordió la lengua y detuvo su admisión, pero no pudo contener un suave gemido cuando los labios de él se deslizaron hacia abajo, hasta el profundo valle entre sus senos y luego sobre las expuestas curvas superiores, mientras un pulgar rozaba con habilidad, seductoramente, de un lado a otro, sobre un pezón cubierto de seda.

—Hinata. —Él susurró su nombre contra su piel encendida—. Ven a pasar la noche de San Juan conmigo, ven a saborear la magia. Te llevaré en una cabalgada más salvaje que la última. Hay otro paisaje que no has visto nunca, cimas que nunca has escalado, ven y déjame mostrártelo. Ven a cabalgar conmigo.

¿Cómo podía resistírsele? Hinata descubrió que no podía, descubrió que ahí existía en efecto una compulsión lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer a un lado toda precaución, toda cordura, lo bastante fuerte como para insistir en que esto no solo era correcto, sino que tenía que ser así. Lo siguiente que descubrió es que, de alguna manera, habían cruzado el umbral del cuarto de Sasuke y ahora estaban parados al lado de su cama de cuatro postes.

—Esto es la locura —murmuró ella. Obediente a su tirón, bajó los brazos de forma que él pudiera bajarle las mangas del vestido. Revelando sus senos desnudos—. ¡Oh! —Ella enrojeció vivamente y cruzó los brazos protectoramente—. Tenía tal prisa que olvidé mi camisa.

—No te disculpes por mí. —Curvando los dedos alrededor de su muñeca, Sasuek le bajó los brazos. Ella se habría resistido, pero él no le dio opción; le separó los brazos y se los bajó, luego entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y se la quedó mirando fijamente, aparentemente hipnotizado ante lo que él había revelado.

Hinata se aclaró la garganta.

—Son bastante grandes, lo sé.

Sasuke se ahogó con un gemido, luego alzó sus ojos hacia los de ella.

—Dulce Hinata, eres hermosa. —Él alzó sus manos y suavemente, tiernamente, rodeó los firmes montículos; con los pulgares haciendo lentamente círculos alrededor de los picos sensibles, la hizo retroceder hasta que sus piernas tocaron la cama. Hinata se alegró de sentirla tras ella; si sus piernas cedían, como amenazaban con hacer, al menos no golpearía el suelo.

Con los ojos oscurecidos, Sasuke se concentró en sus senos, acariciando, amasando suavemente.

—Eres hermosa, generosa. Y mía. —Con eso dobló la cabeza y tomó un pico tenso en su boca.

Hinata jadeó; se balanceó —se habría desmoronado si él no la hubiera atrapado y levantado contra él. Se aferró a él, con los dedos deslizándose desde sus hombros para entrelazarse frenéticamente en su pelo mientras él presionaba húmedos besos sobre su carne suave. Su boca era tan ardiente que ella se sentía segura que la estaba quemando, entonces su lengua raspó sobre su pezón y ella casi murió.

Ella incluso podía haber gritado —no estaba segura de poder oír nada sobre el palpitar de su propio corazón, sobre el rugido de deseo salvaje. Él se deleitaba en ella como si estuviera muerto de hambre; ella jadeó, se contorsionó y se retorció en sus brazos.

La mano en la espalda de ella se movió, apretándola más firmemente contra él, luego se deslizó posesivamente hacia abajo, resbalando bajo los pliegues de su vestido recogidos en su cintura, sobre piel desnuda, hasta su trasero, siguiendo el rastro, atormentando, luego acariciando demasiado seguro. Ella se arqueó en sus brazos, presionó sus caderas incluso más firmemente contra él; sintió el borde ardiente, la prueba ostensible de su excitación, dura contra su bajo vientre.

Había fuego en sus venas; él lo había puesto ahí. Él atrapó un dolorido pezón y succionó ferozmente —y ella estalló en llamas.

Y entonces él la tumbó en la enorme cama, sobre sábanas frías para su carne febril. Él le bajó el vestido, pasando por sus caderas, bajando por sus largas piernas, quitándole las zapatillas al pasar. Ella perdió toda la respiración que todavía poseía cuando, sentado al lado de ella, la contempló —totalmente desnuda salvo por sus medias, sujetas con ligas sobre sus rodillas. Su examen comenzó por los dedos de los pies, viajó lentamente hacia arriba, deteniéndose por un momento en sus ligas, y luego subió más alto. Ella debería haber estado sobrecogida por modestia virginal; en cambio, liberada por el fuego en los ojos de él, se sentía disoluta, salvaje, abandonada —felizmente excitada. Ella ardió cuando él estudió sus muslos, sus caderas, la mata suave de color bronce en la base de su vientre tembloroso. Luego su mirada, caldeada y ardiente, se deslizó hacia arriba, sobre sus senos, hinchados y marcados por sus atenciones, hasta sus labios, separados y también hinchados.

La sonrisa que curvó los labios de él, el destello oscuro que iluminó sus ojos, la dejó temblando.

—Una cosa más.

Su voz era profunda, grave por el deseo. Como esperaba que él le quitara las ligas, parpadeó con sorpresa cuando él se inclinó hacia ella —y le tocó el pelo. Él pasó sus dedos entre los mechones enrollados, luego los extendió, dispersando las horquillas a izquierda y derecha. Las apartó, luego se dirigió a desenmarañar sus trenzas. Ella estudió su rostro, el filo duro que el deseo había puesto a sus planos ya angulosos. La tensión que marcaba toda su silueta, que la mantenía firme en sus garras, desnuda y temblorosa, queriendo y esperando, sufriendo una excitación que nunca había conocido, que quería experimentar más de lo que quería respirar.

Finalmente liberado su cabello, lo sacudió sobre su cabeza y hombros, colocándolo para enmarcar su rostro. Atrapada por una urgencia que no entendía, deslizó una mano hasta sus ligas.

—No. —Sasuke atrapó su mano, luego, capturando su mirada, la alzó a sus labios—. Déjatelas. —La pregunta perpleja en sus ojos casi le hizo gemir—. Confía en mí. —Tras soltar su mano se sentó y comenzó a desabrocharse los botones de su camisa.

Ella se movió tan rápidamente que él no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Oyó la sacudida cuando ella se balanceó sobre sus piernas, luego se presionó contra él, senos contra espalda, rodeándole con los brazos para ayudarle con la camisa. Sus labios hociquearon su oído.

—¿Por qué quieres que conserve puestas mis medias?

Sasuke cerró los ojos y contuvo un gemido.

—Es un secreto.

—Un secreto.

Lo mismo podría haberla invitado a provocarle; sus dedos encontraron su camino bajo su camisa y se arrastraron, tan provocativamente como él había imaginado, sobre su pecho, luego más abajo, sobre su estómago arrugado. Luego hacia abajo...

Luchando para liberarse de sus puños, él se puso repentinamente en pie y se quitó la camisa con un movimiento de hombros. Doblándose sobre Rose, atrapó sus manos y colocó su espalda sobre la cama.

—Pienso —dijo atrapándola bajo él— que es hora de que comencemos tu instrucción.

—¿Oh? —Ella se retorció bajo él, sus senos acariciaron su pecho, sus muslos acariciaron su dolorida erección.

Sasuke apretó los labios y usó todo su peso para someterla.

—Si es como yo quiero —arrastró él—, será una primera lección ampliada.

Al menos lo intentaría.

Él la besó larga y fuertemente, hasta que la sintió ablandarse bajo él. Luego desplazó su atención a sus senos, hasta que ella estuvo ardiente y dolorida, arqueándose suavemente en sus brazos. Abandonando sus senos se deslizó más abajo, arrastrando los besos dados por su boca abierta sobre su cintura, deteniéndose en su ombligo para sondearlo evocadoramente con su lengua, hasta que ella sollozó y hundió los dedos en sus hombros.

Entonces él se desplazó más abajo.

Pensó que ella iba a gritar cuando delineó el borde superior de cada liga con su lengua. Ella jadeó y se tensó cuando él separó sus muslos y punteó con besos sus sensibles caras interiores. Y cuando la separó y besó los suaves pétalos mientras ella florecía para él, ella gritó su nombre en un sollozo de puro deseo.

Él le dio lo que ella quería, experiencia y mucho más. Con cada caricia más íntima que la anterior, le abrió puertas que ella no había imaginado que existían, le mostró placeres que apenas era capaz de comprender. Él probó, lamió, sondeó y sorbió; ella agitó salvajemente su cabeza, con los dedos aferrados al cráneo de él, su cuerpo completamente florecido, abierto y dolorido —y todo suyo.

Inspirando profundamente, con su perfume hundiéndose profundamente, envolviendo su mente, él retrocedió y se sentó en el borde de la cama, reemplazando sus dedos y lengua con los dedos de una mano. Con la otra se desabotonó los pantalones.

Libre de su peso, pero todavía cautiva de sus dedos, que sondeaban su calor con un ritmo lento y constante, Hinata respiró rápidamente, profundamente, y luego abrió bruscamente los labios. Sasuke vio sus ojos brillar bajo sus largas pestañas. La vio mirar lo que hacía. Luego se lamió los labios.

—¿Por qué las medias?

Él no podía siquiera comenzar a explicarlo —que había fantaseado con sus piernas, con tenerlas envolviéndole, dejándola completamente abierta, suya para llenarla.

—Lo verás en un minuto.

Él se sacó los pantalones, los apartó de una patada y se volvió hacia ella; sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente. Ella comenzó a sentarse; él se arrodilló entre sus muslos, atrapó sus manos y la empujó hacia abajo de nuevo. Y la cubrió —cubrió sus labios— antes de que ella pudiera decir lo que había estado a punto; estaba seguro de que no necesitaba oírlo.

El beso se convirtió en una lucha por la supremacía; ambos perdieron cuando el deseo salió de ninguna parte y los capturó a ambos. Hinata se retorció bajo él —no para apartarse sino para presionarse más cerca. Sasuke retrocedió y jadeó:

—Rodéame las caderas con las piernas.

Ella lo hizo —instantáneamente— y él volvió a devastar su boca, queriendo llenarla ahí cuando entrara abajo. Ella le dio la bienvenida, dulce y ardiente en ambos lugares. Él dobló sus caderas y se hundió en ella, llenándola, estirándola. Con la respiración contenida ella se arqueó bajo él. Sasuke retrocedió y empujó más profundamente, a través de la leve resistencia. Ella se tensó, conmocionada, y luego, dos latidos más tarde, se derritió contra él. Ambos yacieron inmóviles, saboreando el momento, la gloriosa intimidad, la sensación de sus corazones latiendo a la vez.

Hinata se movió primero, obligada por un impulso que no conocía o entendía. Sasuke respondió inmediatamente, dándole lo que no había sabido que quería, cabalgando fácilmente dentro de ella. Las sensaciones que se arremolinaban en su interior eran alarmantes, fascinantes, totalmente adictivas —ella quería sentirlas una y otra vez. Sasuke la complació, y ella de repente se dio cuenta de lo que él había querido decir con un nuevo paisaje —uno lleno de cálidas olas de placer, que golpeaban contra cimas de deleites exquisitos. Cabalgaron por él, con un galope constante, que se convirtió en urgencia cuando las olas se alzaron más alto y las cimas perforaron el sol.

Solo que no era el sol; era puro olvido. Él cabalgó justo dentro de ella, dentro de un torbellino de sensaciones, de emociones, y en un valle de felicidad indecible.

Sosteniéndose sobre ella, Sasuke contempló su rostro cuando ella se rompió en él, vio la tensión aliviarse y derretirse, igual que ella se derritió bajo él. Su matriz palpitó y se contrajo; instintivamente, ella se tensó sobre él.

Él jadeó, cerró los ojos y, llenándola una vez más, se unió a ella en el dulce olvido.

Hinata se despertó temprano, antes de que el sol hubiera salido. Sabía que en la profunda paz que penetraba la casa no se movía ni una doncella. Con los ojos cerrados se acomodó más confortablemente, preguntándose soñadoramente por qué era tan dura su almohada. Un cabello cosquilleó en su nariz, entreabrió los párpados, se lo apartó —y se despertó con un susto.

Con los ojos dilatados contempló su almohada —el pecho desnudo de Sasuke. Su mente, recuperando la atención, completó el resto —el largo cuerpo que yacía envuelto íntimamente alrededor de ella, ambos desnudos bajo la ropa de cama. No podía siquiera recordar el haber llegado bajo la ropa.

Podía, sin embargo, recordar el olvido que la había alcanzado y lo que la había conducido a él.

Con las mejillas ardiendo luchó por pensar... en dónde estaba ahora, dónde yacía ahora... con él. Y descubrió que, con su corazón resonando en su oído y con sus miembros cubiertos de vello atrapándola, no podía formular ni un solo pensamiento coherente.

La huida era imprescindible.

Con mucho cuidado se apartó de su pecho, luego, lenta y suavemente, alzó la mano apoyada sobre su cintura y rodó a un lado. Sobre el otro brazo de él. Él respiró profundamente y ella se quedó inmóvil, pero cuando nada ocurrió movió con cuidado sus piernas —¡todavía cubiertas por las medias de seda, por todos los cielos!— a un lado de la cama, luego alzó sus hombros del brazo de él y comenzó a deslizarse hacia la seguridad...

Sus manos la aferraron por la cintura antes de que la alcanzara.

—¡Sasuke! Déjame ir.

Ella se sentó completamente y trató de liberarse; él se rió entre dientes —un sonido intensamente perverso—, deslizó sus manos hasta cerrarlas sobre sus caderas y la atrajo ine xorablemente de vuelta a la cama.

Hinata no iba a aceptarlo. Se rindió a su tirón y luego se giró sobre el estómago, con la esperanza de soltarse y alejarse. Él le leyó la mente y se lanzó sobre ella mientras se giraba, sentándose a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, atrapándola entre sus muslos duros como rocas.

—No, no, no puedes escaparte de tu segunda lección.

Hinata alzó la cara de las almohadas.

—¿Qué segunda lección?

Ella le sintió inclinarse hacia delante, el pecho rozándole la espalda, los labios rozándole la nuca, mientras deslizaba una mano bajo su estómago —luego la otra entre sus muslos. Ella jadeó y él susurró suavemente:

—Tu segunda lección en ser mía.

El cuerpo de ella se calentó al instante, su respiración se detuvo.

—¡Sasu... ooooh! —Su nombre se disolvió en un largo suspiro —de placer, de anticipación. Sus dedos hurgaron con mucha maña, luego tiró de ella hacia atrás, hasta ponerla de rodillas.

Ella fue con mucho gusto, con impaciencia, atrapada en su hechizo. Él acarició los firmes globos de su trasero y ella tembló. Él agarró sus caderas, separó sus rodillas con los codos y se deslizó dentro de ella... despacio, a fondo, tan profundo que nublaba su mente.

Y la enseñó cómo sentir de nuevo, la enseñó sobre el placer, el éxtasis y la felicidad terrenal. El deslizamiento constante de su cuerpo dentro de ella, el movimiento rítmico mientras la llenaba —completamente, repetidamente— llenó su mente, abrumó sus sentidos, se imprimió profundamente dentro de su alma.

La cabalgada fue lenta y larga; ella estaba sollozando antes de que terminara. Sollozando su nombre, sollozando con alegría, sin sentido por el éxtasis. Y, esta vez, cuando la condujo sobre la última cima, él la siguió inmediatamente. Antes de que el olvido la abrumara sintió que su calor la inundaba y escuchó su gemido indefenso mientras se desplomaba sobre ella.

Sasuke despertó más de dos horas más tarde, sin sorprenderse por encontrarse solo en la cama. En circunstancias normales, la mujer que hubiera compartido su cama toda la noche y las primeras horas de la mañana, no hubiera sido capaz de arrastrarse fuera de ella, mucho menos salir andando, pero Hinata de alguna manera había conseguido escapar.

Deseó haber estado despierto para verlo.

Con los labios curvados en una sonrisa lobuna y profundamente satisfecha se estiró, luego cruzó los brazos detrás de la cabeza y se preguntó qué estaría haciendo ella ahora.

Dos minutos más tarde estaba fuera de la cama y vistiéndose. Si los años le habían enseñado algo era a no subestimar nunca a Hinata.

Todo estaba tranquilo escaleras abajo, la casa en la parálisis habitual que era la secuela de un baile importante. Sasuke dudaba que su madre o ninguna de las otras damas estuviera ya levantada, lo que concentró su mente incluso más intensamente en descubrir a Hinata.

Cuando cruzaba el largo pasillo que llevaba al salón delantero oyó voces. Se detuvo, escuchó e identificó a Hinata... y a Naruto.

Sasuke inhaló profundamente y retuvo el aliento; a través de la puerta entreabierta del salón de desayuno vislumbró a Hinata y su pretendiente en la terraza. Hinata estaba de espaldas al cuarto, gesticulando mientras hablaba. Naruto estaba frunciendo el ceño, concentrado en sus palabras.

Sasuke se recordó que tenían derecho a la intimidad, que Hinata todavía no era formalmente suya. Que debería darle la oportunidad de que tratara con Naruto ella sola. Ninguno de estos argumentos tenía la menor oportunidad de convencerle; calmadamente, silenciosamente, pasó a la salita de mañana de la puerta de al lado, abrió dicha puerta y se deslizó dentro.

—No estás escuchando, Naruto. —Hinata miró a su antiguo pretendiente a los ojos e intentó, una vez más, convencerle de su posición—. No voy a casarme contigo. He decidido que no lo deseo y eso es todo.

Naruto la observó obstinadamente, incluso tercamente. Luego comenzó, otra vez, a enumerar todas las razones por las que no era posible que pensara eso.

Hinata luchó por no poner los ojos en blanco, luchó por escuchar cortésmente. Él la había abordado antes de que ella hubiera tenido siquiera la oportunidad de tomar el desayuno, de restaurar sus fuerzas debilitadas —drenadas con mucha eficacia por Sasuke—, y ahora Naruto estaba siendo increíblemente difícil, obtuso y refractario. No aceptaría su rechazo.

Lo que no le importaba ni una pizca, porque ella iba a rechazarlo. Finalmente había descubierto algo que había estado buscando durante toda su vida adulta —esa fuerza mayor que su voluntad que la atraería a los brazos de un hombre— y no iba a darle la espalda. Y no es que lo entendiera aún, ya que habían sido los brazos de Sasuke los que la habían atraído.

Ella no había tenido todavía ni el tiempo, gracias primero a Sasuke y ahora a Naruto, ni la oportunidad de considerar ese aspecto, o alguna cosa más. Era San Juan, y le había prometido a Naruto su respuesta. Ahora que se la había dado, lo menos que podía hacer era aceptarla con gracia.

Tras suprimir la urgencia de decírselo muy claramente, esperó hasta que él alcanzó el fin de su predecible lista y entonces inspiró profundamente y dijo muy seria:

—Naruto, esto no es una cuestión de lo que eres, o lo que posees, o los beneficios que podrían corresponder a tu esposa. Esta decisión es sobre mí, y lo que _yo_ soy. —Fijó en él una mirada directa y deseó que entendiera—. No soy tuya.

Ella era de Sasuke.

Naruto suspiró, como si discutiera con una niña.

—Hinata, realmente creo que no estás sopesando esta decisión como deberías. Tus sentimientos por mí, personalmente, no deberían pensar tan fuertemente en la balanza. —Él la sonrió—. Tú y yo nos llevamos bastante bien, eso es todo lo que se requiere. Pero el res to: el ducado, la propiedad...

—Mi fortuna.

Él asintió.

—Eso también. Todas esas son las principales razones detrás de mi propuesta, y creo que necesitas considerar las cosas desde la misma perspectiva.

Con la mandíbula apretada para no gritar, Hinata cruzó los brazos y le fulminó con la mirada.

Y oyó un profundo suspiro desde la salita de mañana a su izquierda. Tanto Naruto como ella miraron fijamente cómo Sasuke cruzaba lánguidamente las puertas abiertas de cristal. Saludó con la cabeza a Naruto.

—Discúlpeme, Uzumaki, pero tengo un asunto urgente que discutir con mi futura condesa.

Naruto frunció el ceño.

—¿Su futura condesa?

—¡Ah, sí!, estoy seguro de que finalmente hubiera conseguido extraérselo —Sasuke deslizó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Hinata y, atrayéndola contra él, bajó la vista hacia ella y la sonrió—, pero la verdad es que Hinata ha decidido no ser la duquesa heredera. En cambio va a ser condesa.

Con la boca abierta, Hinata simplemente le contempló, completamente pasmada y no poco disgustada. Sasuke guardó la imagen en su memoria y luego dio un breve vistazo a Naruto.

—Si nos excusa, Uzumaki, ese algo urgente... —Dejando flotar sus palabras, Sasuke atrajo a Hinata entre sus brazos, bajó la cabeza y la besó: profundamente, vorazmente. Convincentemente.

En lo que rápidamente se estaba convirtiendo en un hábito, ella se derritió entre sus brazos y devolvió el beso ávidamente. Bajo las pestañas, Sasuke vio el rostro de Naruto ponerse blanco, luego les fulminó con la mirada, asumió una expresión petulantemente arrogante y se alejó con paso fuerte por la terraza.

Hinata no le oyó irse —sus procesos mentales se habían detenido ante las palabras «futura condesa». Cuando Sasuke finalmente consintió en alzar la cabeza y dejarla recobrar el aliento, ella fijó la mirada en su cara.

—Tenía visiones, no sé si te das cuenta, de tenerte de rodillas.

Sasuke sonrió.

—Dado que yo ya te he tenido a ti de rodillas, eso parece un poco redundante.

Hinata reprimió un temblor delicioso y estudió severamente sus ojos. Él alzó una ceja inquisitiva y ella hizo lo mismo.

—No soy perfecta, lo sabes.

Sasuke sostuvo su mirada firmemente.

—La perfección está en el ojo del que mira.

Nadie la había considerado nunca perfecta —la disoluta desenfrenada con un disfraz aceptable socialmente. Y Sasuke lo conocía todo de ella, tanto la disoluta desenfrenada como la dama. La expresión de sus ojos, de un frío perlado pero que brillaban tan cálidamente, le aseguraban su sinceridad, su convicción, su determinación decidida. Él pensaba que ella era perfecta para el papel de su condesa.

Hinata sonrió, lentamente, seductoramente, la luz en sus ojos de la que Sasuke siempre desconfiaba brillaba provocativamente.

—¿Estás seguro —murmuró ella, estirándose y rodeándole el cuello con los brazos— que has visto lo bastante de mí como para estar seguro?

Sasuke frunció el ceño, admitió que su memoria podía mejorar si la refrescaba un poco —y la llevó directa de vuelta a su cama.

Y mientras ellos rodaban entre las sábanas, a lo lejos, a través de los campos, las campanas de la iglesia sonaban dando la bienvenida al día de San Juan.

Cuatro semanas más tarde las campanas sonaron de nuevo, aún más alegremente, cuando la espina en la carne de Sasuke Uchiha se convirtió en su...Hinata perfecta.

23


End file.
